A World of Expectations
by Acushla
Summary: James is the first born son of Harry Potter, but that never mattered to him.  While the world looked to his family for greatness all James wanted was to be happy.  But what happens when that happiness is found with Scorpius Malfoy?  JSP/SM & Past ASP/SM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing and am not affiliated with Harry Potter in the least.

As a fan of James/Scorpius, I've come across very few fics of the pairing and decided to try my hand at the two myself. This is just a short prologue, I promise to have more excitement for the boys in future chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A World of Expectations : Prologue<strong>

After years of all kinds of attention and his experience as head of the Auror department, Harry Potter wouldn't believe there was any situation that could catch him off guard. Yet here he was with his eldest son crouched against the far wall of his living room, head tilted back as hazel eyes stared blankly at the old ceiling in every attempt not to look over at his younger brother who was huddled on the couch across the room, shoulder shaking in silent sobs.

Worse was that was he not only unprepared for such a far cry from the normal rambunctious rivalry of when the two came home for the holidays but the reason why they were both so distressed left him speechless. Looking from one son to the other, Harry couldn't fathom how to lessen the hurt emanating from the pair. In a last attempt to find any footing, he glanced back to his wife who sadly shook her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face like red curtains in order to shield herself from her sons' pain. Sighing, Harry looked towards the younger of the two.

"Albus-"

"Don't Dad. Please just…" Albus's cracked voice trailed off, hiccuping slightly as a new wave of tears came. Eyebrows furrowing, Harry turned towards James with a bout of blind anger. Shaking his head, Harry reminded himself that it wasn't his fault that they were in this mess. Glancing across the room, his eyes narrowed as they spotted the offending jumper that had brought his house to pieces in mere minutes.

Not for the first time Harry found himself cursing his old rival's family. Although numerous years had passed since his days at Hogwarts and fragile civilities had been laid between himself and Draco Malfoy, Harry never was keen on the family. When Albus had brought the son of his former classmate to his house that for the holidays during his first year, Harry had half a mind to turn him out the second he lay eyes on the familiar visage. Unfortunately, he had begrudgingly accepted the friendship Albus was so keen to defend. Now, Harry was regretting not following his gut that December evening six years ago.

Crossing the room to the discarded item, Harry stooped down to examine the evidence of the argument. Sure enough there was a faint "SHM" embroidered in silver under the Slytherin emblem- small enough that his wife hadn't noticed when she had been doing laundry that morning and mistakenly given the much too small jumper to Albus thinking it was one of his. Sighing yet again, Harry grabbed the offending article and crumpled it beneath his arm before rising and letting his eyes settle on his eldest.

James must have felt his father's gaze turn to him as his caramel colored eyes-previously unmoving throughout the straining aftermath, closed in a painful grimace. When they reopened, James had turned to face his father, resolve and defeat lining his already distraught expression.

"I should go back to my flat," he offered in an uncharacteristic monotone. "I'll just cause more problems being here."

"Oh is he waiting for you there?" Albus shot in a voice much too high to be his.

"Albus," Harry chastised warningly, turning to challenge the fierce green eyes so much like his own that were now shooting daggers at his brother. James didn't respond but merely swallowed hard and went back to tilting his head against the wall and staring at the ceiling. As a third sigh threatened Harry, the brunette turned back to James with the firmest expression he could muster.

"I think you should stay here. It is still the holidays and the entire family shall be over tomorrow for Christmas. Your mum set up a feast for us and we aren't going to let something like this get in the way. We are still a family and you two still brothers and that is stronger than any…misunderstanding," Harry worded precariously, earning himself a snort of amusement at his understatement from Albus. Brown eyes turned to the doorway of the dining room, almost as if Harry's words of encouragement went unheard.

"Mum?" James asked meekly, emotions rarely seen spilling out from beneath his carefully crafted shell. Harry felt another tug of emotion towards his son and this time is was regret. Somewhere within his time as a parent his family had become divided, although the division was rarely seen. James had flocked to Ginny while Albus was always grouped with Harry due to their uncanny similarities and Lily had assumed the role of the Chosen One's only daughter- which was another mess entirely that he had to deal with this holiday as well, he reminded. But as he watched his son reach out towards his wife with vulnerability he had never been privy to see, Harry regretted turning a blind eye to these forged alliances within his own home and felt the need to physically reach out to the boy. Before he could decide his next move, Ginny beat him to it.

"Please stay, James. Your room is all made up, maybe it's best we all just head up to bed," she suggested with a small smile. "I'll make us all some warm tea and send it up when it's done." James nodded, readjusting himself before standing. Slightly taller than his father, James bore down into Harry's eyes as if silently communicating that it was not his fault, a thought that the brunette must be convinced of as he didn't even offer a good night to Harry before going to Ginny and giving her a hug and retreating up the stairs. Pausing at the first step and looking over to the lump on the couch that was Albus, James seemed to hesitate and consider something before shaking his head and continuing to his old bedroom.

After a few moments, Harry closed the distance between himself and the couch, perching himself gently on its edge. Hand coming to lay on Albus's shoulder, the younger boy sighed and seemed to let all the tension out of his body as he uncoiled from his fetal position.

"Your mum is right. Best be off to bed." Albus made an unintelligible whine of protest, earning a small smirk from Harry. "C'mon Al, we all need a good night's rest and we'll take this up tomorrow if you feel like it."

"No," Albus said firmly.

"Alright, whenever you're ready we are all here to talk. I'm sure James-"

"James? James what?" Albus snapped. Harry withdrew his hand as Albus tensed again. "You know what? Forget it. Night."

Harry watched Albus angrily storm up the stairs, not pausing at the first floor where his room was but continuing until Harry heard a door slam- one he assumed belonged to the guest room. Turning towards Ginny again, Harry frowned when he realized his wife was no longer waiting at the doorpost.

"Gin?"

"In here," her soft reply carried out from the kitchen, where she was preparing three cups of tea. Offering Harry a small smile when he slumped in defeat against the cabinets, she quickly handed him two of the three cups she had prepared.

"Here, take that to James. I'll send the last one up to Albus as I don't think he'd appreciate either of us disturbing him right now," Ginny sighed. Harry looked at the second cup warily, as if it had the potential to lash out at him the same way his son would if he approached him about such a matter. Ginny seemingly read his thoughts and placed an empathetic hand on his shoulder, brown eyes warm and encouraging.

"Go to him. He needs you," Ginny urged. Harry humored replying that he wasn't so sure he did but Ginny didn't give him time to speak. "Right now both of our sons are hurting and the only way you're going to find the real reason as to why is through James." The appeal to his detective side did the trick as Harry nodded, kissing his wife gently on the forehead before taking the two proffered cups and heading up the stairs to his sons' old rooms.

To the left, Albus's door remained tightly closed as a sign he had indeed opted not to room across from his brother that night. Oppositely, James's door was still cracked open. Bracing himself for whatever his typically short tempered eldest was to throw at him, Harry let himself in. James sat at the foot of his old bed, head in his hands as if to block out all of the whirling posters of his youth.

"James?" Harry's voice was not as strong as he intended it to be, but when James raised his head to reveal tear paths down his cheeks, Harry was glad for the tonal difference.

"Yeah?"

"Your mum made you tea," Harry said awkwardly, holding out the glass.

"Oh…thanks," James mumbled, taking the mug but not drinking from it. Taking his silence as a good sign, Harry sat down next to the distraught teen, green eyes gently probing for answers. A few minutes went by without either speaking, and since he hadn't been demanded for cause or asked to leave, Harry decided that was the closest James would ever get to saying he wanted to talk.

"James?"

"Yeah? Harry felt himself choke up for a minute, hesitating slightly at whether or not he wanted to know the truth of what had happened with Scorpius Malfoy that had torn apart his family. Steeling himself for the story, Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"What happened?" The silence went from one of mild comfort to one so tense that Harry could have sworn he felt the pressure physically change. Typically bright caramel, James's eyes were a muddy brown- whether from the darkness of the room of his sadness Harry wasn't sure, but they rose from staring at the floor to thoroughly searching the green of his father's before closing as James heaved a large sign. James slid back on his mattress, legs curling up to his chest as he sullenly laid his head on his knees.

"I'll tell you...everything."

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter begins the story of James and Scorpius. Feedback is lovely, stay tuned for the next installment! <em>


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing and am not affiliated with Harry Potter in the least.

* * *

><p><strong>A World of Expectations : Chapter 1<strong>

"Oi! Albus!" Fred called from the front doors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes where he was doing a demonstration. The brunette lowered his head and walked faster past the shop, ignoring his cousin's cry. Albus had never turned down a visit when he was in Hogsmeade, causing Fred to frown before scooping up the last of his samples and hurrying back inside.

"James, is everything alright with Al?" Fred asked.

"Think so, why?" James called down from stocking the upper shelves.

"He just ran by. Seemed pretty keen on making sure he didn't give me the time of day," Fred replied, now watching as his cousin grew smaller and smaller through the window. Within moments, James was at his side looking after his younger brother. Despite their different houses during their school days and their constant challenging of each other, Albus had always confided in James and the two had been the closest of friends for the better part of their teenage years.

"I'll be back," James said, patting his cousin on the shoulder. "Hold down the shop while I kidnap my brother?" James asked with a teasing smile.

"It's in the best of hands," Fred said with a grin that made James hope that Verity would be able to keep up with the both shop and Fred's mischief while he was gone. The older witch only came to the Hogsmeade location on designated weekends- namely those that the students would be there, but even her part-time appearances made James feel sorry for her as he was sure his uncles never got up to as much wreckage as they did. But what was a joke shop without well-crafted pranks?

James's grin from thinking about the shop quickly vanished when he realized that Albus was retreating even faster now. Jogging to close the distance between the two, James ignored the various looks he got for his magenta robe while calling out his brother's name.

"Al! Hey, Albus! Wait up!" As James repeated that like a distorted chant, Albus diligently ignored him until James was close enough that he couldn't without causing more of a scene.

"Sod off, James," he snarled. Pausing mid stride, James was taken aback by his typically well-tempered brother's tone.

"What's wrong?" James demanded.

"I said sod off!" Albus yelled this time, causing people to stop and stare at the duo. Back still turned, although he had stopped walking, Albus radiated an aura of despair and anger.

"Al-" James reached out a hand to the younger's shoulder but quickly withdrew as Albus turned around and pinned James with an icy glare.

"What do you not get about 'sod off'? I'm in no mood to deal with your Gryffindor loyalty that makes you think that you need to absolve all of my troubles and protect me as your 'baby brother'. There are some things, James, that you are too daft to understand. How about you just go back to Wheezes?" Albus snapped, eyes challenging. Green bore into brown and while James's temper flared before concluding that Albus was just letting whatever was bothering him take over.

"That was out of line Al," James said warningly. Albus just shrugged, green eyes flicking away, putting an end to their staring contest.

"Just let me be," Albus sighed. When he turned and continued on his earlier path, James did nothing to follow. Feeling pity for his obviously crestfallen brother, James felt a flare of anger for whatever had caused such a mood.

Heading back towards the shop, James mulled over the possible reasons that would drive Albus to be so harsh. While replaying the situation in his head, James collided with something hard, leaving him staggering backwards to regain balance. Coincidentally, that something he had bumped in to also happened to be the largest possibility as to why Albus was so detached.

A few meters away stood an equally shaken blonde, whose blue eyes were blinking vigorously as if to make sense of what happened. Color drained from the already pale face as he recognized the person who he had tried to plow through to be the brother of the one man he was running away from.

"Malfoy," James growled, eyes narrowing as he slowly honed in on the slighter framed man. "What did you do to my brother?"

James had never thought much of Scorpius Malfoy. Albus had brought him back for the Holidays during his third year and over time James had accepted the pale boy as Albus's closest friend. When that friend line had been crossed and the two had become boyfriends in their third year, James had oddly enough shrugged it off and deemed as 'logical'. He spent many summers on made up adventures and impromptu games of Quidditch with the blonde before him and had never given him a second thought. Now, James wished to rip him limb from limb.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked with a sigh.

"I just ran in to Albus and something is very, very wrong with him. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Scorpius practically pleaded, edging off to the side as if he was going to attempt to get around James. The brunette wasn't having it and crossed his arms in attempt to express that he wasn't letting the younger man go. Scorpius sighed again and James glared harder.

"I swear if you've hurt him-" James was cut off with a scoff and that was the last straw for his temper. Grabbing a fistful of the blonde's robes, James hauled him to eye level. The anger passed as quickly as it came when he took in Scorpius's appearance for the first time.

The blonde was disheveled to say the least. And from the typically pristine and sculpted Slytherin, any imperfection was to be noted heavily. Red circles ran under his misty blue eyes and the typically enticing hues were replaced with a vapid expression. James loosened his grip and gently brushed off the front of Scorpius's robes.

"What happened?" James prompted, voice soft. Scorpius dropped his gaze and shook his head. Glancing around, James decided that since he hadn't heard any explosions it was safe to stay away from the store a while longer.

"C'mon. Let's get you something to drink." With that, James looped his arm through Scorpius's and steered the younger man to the Hog's Head.

Scorpius would have typically protested going to the old bar as it had be left to rot and had become infested by the lowest type of wizards since the old bartender had disappeared, but in his state he was thankful that James had not only brought him to somewhere his classmates wouldn't dare to go but also secured them a semi-private table.

"The service can't beat the seclusion, eh?" James teased goodheartedly, motioning the grizzly looking matron of the bar to come over to their table.

"So, what happened?" James asked a second time. A shapely older witch made her way to the side of their table and scowled when James shot her a smile.

"A firewhiskey and a butterbeer please," James ordered.

"Albus broke up with me," Scorpius stated dully. James's head snapped in the direction of the blonde, eyebrows rising to hide behind his fringe of his chocolate brown hair.

"Make that two firewhiskeys, please," James called after the waitress who merely grunted and shook her head in annoyance. "He did what?" James asked in disbelief.

"I can't drink," Scorpius pointed out.

"Nonsense, your relationship just ended. Not to mention the one who broke your heart was my brother, so I owe you at least a drink. You deserve a whole vat of firewhiskey in this case," James assured, waving his hand as if to disperse Scorpius's concerns. Scorpius offered a small twitch of his lips and dropped his eyes to his lap once more. As they settled into an awkward silence, James decided to question the blonde about Albus's strange behaviors.

"Al just left you?" James nearly flinched at his own words when he saw Scorpius visibly tense, noting to himself to find a better way to word that. "But you two…you guys just fit."

"And here I thought you never approved of our relationship," Scorpius said bitterly. James offered him a small smile and placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. Although Scorpius tensed further, he did not withdraw the way Albus did earlier.

"I never…disapproved. I just never really gave it much thought I guess. You two were always together in the first place I didn't think much of it when you guys changed your title. But that's the thing…you guys are just….you," James said, fumbling over exactly what he was trying to convey. Scorpius lifted his eyes as if to consider James for a moment, and the brunette tried not to fidget under the intense stare. After a few moments Scorpius seemed to have figured out what he was musing and closed his eyes as if to block out reality.

"Were. We were just us," he correctly softly. James's hand squeezed his shoulder, as if encouraging the blonde to continue. "It wasn't like this was coming for a while either. Apparently I just don't fit with who he sees himself being," Scorpius explained, slumping in his seat.

"You know, I had him meet my father just last month? The first time in six years they met and my father didn't even protest as I had thought he would. As if this is going to convince him you Potter's aren't all bad," Scorpius chuckled as he shook his head.

"Al never mentioned that to me," James admitted, letting the Potter comment slide. Scorpius sat up, eyes clear and focused for the first time during their encounter.

"I wouldn't go by much of what Albus says or doesn't say at all," he said sternly, eyes boring in to James's as if silently trying to convey an underlying message. James didn't break the eye contact, desperately trying to read what was beneath the surface of that stare but was interrupted when firewhiskey was sloshed onto his robes as the waitress heaved two large goblets onto their table.

"Thanks," James ground out, grabbing his wand to do a quick drying spell. Earlier precautions were thrown out the window as Scorpius eagerly took his glass and drained a good third of it in one long swig. Watching appreciatively, James smiled despite the gloomy air about the pair.

"Maybe you were right in that I shouldn't have gotten you a firewhiskey," James joked.

"I can hold my own," Scorpius said airily.

"Sure you can, with no meat on you at all," James teased with a prod to Scorpius's ribs. Looking affronted, Scorpius sat up straighter and wiped his face of all emotion.

"I remind you that I am a Slytherin and what we get up to in the dungeons makes your Gryffindor gallivanting look like child's play," Scorpius berated.

"Good think I haven't been in that house for two years," James said with a small toast of his glass before draining a half of his if only to outdo the blonde. Scorpius was smirking when he had finished and the hurt from earlier was neatly tucked away behind the stony barrier.

"So what were you doing wandering Hogsmeade by yourself anyway?" James pried. Scorpius's mask fell for a moment before he picked up his glass and took a significantly smaller sip at his drink.

"Al asked me here this morning. We…talked outside of the Shrieking Shack and it was either walk back with him or by myself," Scorpius informed almost emotionlessly. James frowned, disliking the new persona.

"Yeah, I tried to get Al to stop for me and he was livid. Never seen him that mad," James commented flippantly, hoping to get something from Scorpius.

"Really?" the blonde asked, interest evident in his tone.

"Yeah, blew me off in front of the whole town," James admitted, pity from earlier surfacing as he thought of his brother. Scorpius sat in silence again, this time staring down at his firewhiskey.

"When he left…he wasn't angry. I mean, he got frustrated at me when I tried to protest but…he apologized when he left in the end," Scorpius whispered. It was James's turn to be silent.

"I don't get it," he finally announced, setting down his glass a bit harder than necessary. Scorpius smirked again before cocking his head to the side, asking James to continue. "If he wasn't mad when he left from talking to you and you say that you didn't see this coming, something isn't adding up. You two were inseparable for years, which sucked at times because together you two can beat me at Quidditch, but nothing could tear you apart. I mean, Albus loves you!" Scorpius frowned, sighing again.

"I love him too," he admitted softly. "But I don't see where you are going with this," he added hastily.

"Albus Potter, or at least the Albus I know, would never act like that," James assure. Scorpius eyed him warily. "I just need to talk to him and find out what's going through that thick head of his."

"I think…" Scorpius began before trailing of. "I think that you are mistaken." James noticed how carefully Scorpius picked his wording and frowned, deciding that there was something going on that he didn't know of. Draining the remainder of his cup, James regained his typical defiant air.

"I'll talk to him. There is no way he's dumb enough to make this much of a mistake," James half joked. Throwing enough money to cover both drinks and a tip, James pushed away from the table, ignoring the steely gaze on him again. "I'll talk to him," James assured again as he made to leave.

"James," Scorpius called out. For a moment, James felt his body freeze and automatically turn around before he could process why he was so receptive to the blonde's call. Brown connected with gray hues and while both unreadable, the bond lasted for a few intense moments. Before James could process what was going on, Scorpius ended the link and smiled a true smile.

"Thank you," the words carried more meaning than an appreciation for the drinks and James had a feeling that even though Albus may have decided to cast off the blonde, he'd be seeing much more of him. Instead of responding, James nodded and turned to leave once more- this time uninterrupted. When he was back on the streets of Hogsmeade again he was still getting odd looks but this time it was for the goofy smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><em>And so they meet...ish. Drama and budding relationships ahead! Feedback is always wonderful :)<em>


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (sadly).

Here's a little bit into Albus's head in all of this, enjoy :).

* * *

><p><strong>A World of Expectations : Chapter Two<strong>

"James, can you please get Fred under control?" Verity snapped as soon as James stepped through the shop doors. Noticing that his cousin had donned the modified version of the muggle propeller caps and was now using it to fly about their shop to the delight of many of the store's patrons yet the dismay of Verity as he knocked into various displays she'd inevitably have to clean later. With a flick of his wrist, the magic encasing the odd hat ceased and Fred came tumbling down, landing in a fit of laughter behind the register.

"Thought you said you'd watch the store," James said dryly, leaning against the counter that separated the selling floor from the stock area. Fred just shrugged from his heap on the ground.

"So how is Al?"

"He and Scorpius broke up," James informed.

"Malfoy dumped 'em eh? Bastard," Fred scowled, but ceased in any further attacks when James shook his head.

"Al broke up with Malfoy," James clarified, careful to use the blonde's surname this time.

"Really?" Fred's interest peaked, much as James's had done back in the pub but knowing his cousin's knack for spreading gossip like fiendfyre he didn't supply what little information he knew.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Al about that later," James muttered to himself.

"Weren't you just talking to him?" Fred pointed out. Cursing himself for not realizing that if admits just who he was with for the past better part of an hour it would be the highlight of Fred's daily gossip, James resigned himself to tell at least the lesser part of the tale.

"No, I was with Malfoy. The bloke looked worse than Al and the least I could do was buy the kid some firewhiskey," James admitted. "Besides, I was hoping he'd be able to enlighten me as to why Albus was so odd earlier."

"And I'm guessing he wasn't able to tell you anything, right?" Fred pointed out, nonplussed with the idea that Malfoy could have actually told James anything worthwhile. Recalling the brief warning of Albus's deceit, James shoved that tidbit away as he shook his head.

"Nope, not a thing."

"He's still a bastard then," Fred concluded, earning a chuckle from James. While he may have been fine with a Malfoy as an addition to their family, James knew many of his Aunts and Uncles harbored long lasting animosity towards the elder Malfoy and had always been less than kind to Scorpius- a trait that was passed down to many of their children. While Uncle George had never directly been nasty to Scorpius, he often overlooked him and that was reason enough for Fred to decide the blonde was bad news.

The rest of the work day passed in a blur to James, who had offered to clean Fred's mess to spare Verity. His mind wasn't on his work as he went through the mundane tasks seeing as much of the supplies had to be cleaned by hand as he wasn't sure what cleaning charms would lead to a bad reaction in this state. James mulled over the days happenings, from Albus's outbursts to how something he had accepted so innately was suddenly over and finally to the fact that this was probably the most amount of thought he had ever given Albus and Scorpius's relationship ever.

There was still this nagging bit of his mind that reminded him of what Scorpius said and even further pushed was the memory of that final smile that resulted in James grinning whenever he recalled it. Finishing up the last of the mess, James stood and admired his work, taking in the cleaned selling floor and every thing it had to offer.

James had graduated from Hogwarts the year earlier and within the next few weeks another school year would have passed without him. He had come to work for his Uncle George last summer at what was supposed to be a temporary job. Fred had inherited the Hogsmeade shop when he graduated and he was understaffed, so James had seemed a shoe-in for the position. A year later, James didn't see him leaving any time soon.

While he wasn't included as much as he would like to be in the creative processes of his Uncle George and cousin, he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. A ministry job was too stuffy for him, plus he never did exceptional in anything at school other than Quidditch and Astronomy. His early run-in with an angry Hippogriff eliminated his interest in magical creatures, much to his family teasing that he didn't live up to his namesake's aptitude in the matter. Everything else fell flat to him.

Besides, Uncle George _had_ been including him more recently. But James couldn't help but hear the whispers of his shortcomings and looks of questioning pity whenever his extended family congregated. He pretended as if it didn't bother him, but the sting in Albus's words this morning definitely proved that regard to be false. Albus had always been the first to defend James's choice yet his attack made James consider how true Scorpius's words could be.

"Hey, you can head out. Dad is coming over from the Diagon Alley store after close to discuss a few new potions with me and Verity just needs to balance out our accounts for the night and she's leaving too," Fred said, startling James from his thoughts. Jealousy shot through James momentarily thinking about how no one questioned Fred's path into the shop but shrugged it off to be him following his father's footsteps. Instead of whining as he wished to do, James just smiled and patted Fred on the shoulder.

"Thanks. I was hoping to get a few minutes of spare time before my date tonight," James said. Fred waved him off with a laugh.

"If you have a date then Teddy is cheating on Victoire," Fred joked.

"In that case let's hope she doesn't find out because I'm not too sure Teddy can withstand her wrath," James said with a wink before heading out the door. He was escorted out with the deep laughter of his cousin whose last remark went unheard as James passed the entrance, which lifted the anti-apparition barrier and transported himself to his flat.

Fred was right, there was no date. In fact, James hadn't been on a date since he had broken up with the Neville Longbottom's youngest. Having openly fancied the elder of the two sisters during his school years, the relationship eventually came to an awkward halt when the younger one wouldn't stop asking for comparisons to her sister. James just couldn't bare a significant other who couldn't hold their own.

His standards were what kept him single despite his popularity back in school and his maturing looks that anyone would appreciate. Flings were common throughout James's life but he had never had a relationship that meant more than just a temporary attachment. Living the life of a bachelor was peaceful and satisfying in the fact he didn't have to be someone for anyone else. He could be just James.

Throwing his magenta robs to the side, James made his way to his single bedroom to find a pair of comfier pants. Still bare-chested after changing out of his stiff attire, James heard a familiar pop from somewhere inside the interior of his house and paused in redressing.

"Who's there?" James demanded, drawing his wand. Edging towards his doorway, James felt his heart pounding in his chest before Albus stormed hastily through his doorway. Letting out a sigh of relief, James replaced his wand.

"Merlin, Al! I almost hexed you to death! What are you doing here?"

"Didn't go back to school after I visited Hogsmeade," Albus answered shortly.

"Oh…okay," James said, standing awkwardly in the foyer of his own room. Albus was silent for a minute as he lay sprawled out on James's bed

"I broke up with Scorpius," Albus announced. Deciding it was best not to mention his encounter with he blonde earlier, James tried to fake his best surprised act. Unfortunately, his tendency to speak before thinking got the better of him.

"Why?" Albus shot him a questioning look from the bed.

"Didn't know you cared about my relationship," Albus joked, smile flitting across his face. James rolled his eyes.

"You're my baby brother, of course I care! Now tell me, what did that sneaky Slytherin do to ickle Albus to make you lose it. Do I need to skin a snake?" James teased, earning himself a thrown pillow. James laughed and swatted it away expertly before using it a cushion to sit beside his bed.

"You're such a prat," Albus said, although his words held no bite. James shrugged.

"I do what I can. Although next time you blow up at me in public don't think you're getting away that easily. I do happen to work in a joke shop and you appearing to be only in your knickers to all that pass you is just a tart away," James warned, wagging his eyebrows.

"Although maybe then you could find someone to replace Malfoy with those broad shoulders of yours," James snickered.

"It isn't my fault that I get my figure from Uncle Charlie," Albus whined.

"Don't worry, you look so much like dad that people won't notice you're built like one of those muggle club bouncers," James assured. It was Albus's turn to roll his eyes and the two lapsed into a calm silence.

"Well I guess this is growing up," Albus said with a sigh. James frowned.

"Is that why you ended things? You think you need to be your interpretation of an 'adult' and can't achieve that with a boyfriend?" James inquired. Albus shook his head, not meeting James's probing eyes.

"No, James, this isn't about fitting some thought of what an adult is. This is me realizing that after exams next week I'll officially be a Seventh Year and I need to focus on my future," Albus said slowly, as if trying to explain to a child.

"So?"

"I can't do that with Scorpius hanging off of me," Albus admitted.

"I don't really think he hangs off of you," James retorted almost too quickly. Albus was frowning now.

"You don't get it James. I have a lot that I need to live up to. It doesn't matter that dad is the head of the Auror department; I'm expected to excel in the field because of that rather than get an easy shoe-in. It's a lot of attention and pressure," Albus sighed.

"I thought you were thinking about Quidditch still…" Albus smiled wistfully at his brother's statement.

"I love Quidditch. But that isn't a proper career. Dad's aiming for me to be the next Head when he leaves."

"But you aren't even in the department yet- how can he know if you'll be suited for Head Auror? And mum was a Chaser before she settled down! That wasn't a career?" James asked, indignant edge to his voice. Albus offered a small smile again, voice adopting the same tone as earlier.

"That's why I can't be with Scorpius," Albus said. James felt every bit of the child Albus was talking to him as. Frowning, he was unsure as how to interpret that last line. He couldn't be with Scorpius because he had other things he needed to do or he couldn't be with Scorpius because he wanted to be an Auror and the blonde was a Malfoy.

"How about you just focus on being happy," James suggested, trademark grin spreading across his face. Albus returned the smile.

"That's your job, Jamie. My job is to do what I've been planning for years." James's grin gradually fell as he regarded his brother, green eyes sharp but without their typical sparkle and face drawn with both resignation and peace. That voice that had been rehashing Scorpius's earlier words screamed at him that the blonde was right. The Albus that James thought he knew was long gone and in his place was a man who felt he held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Maybe you'll find someone and you can be the one tied down now, eh?" Albus said with a chuckle that died out when he realized James was not amused.

"I think that is more your area of expertise as well," James admitted.

"You should visit home more," Albus suggested suddenly. "I think Dad feels as if he only has me and Lily sometimes now that you're living on your own."

"Seems that's all he needs," James muttered angrily, standing up and throwing the pillow back on to his bed. "You should get back to the castle. Prefects are expected to be at dinner, if I recall correctly." He heard rustling of sheets and figured that Albus was listening to his suggestion. Exiting from his own bedroom, James ran a hand through his hair in frustration that he rather into show his brother.

"James," Albus called after him. Instead of turning or acknowledging Albus, James continued into his living room.

"I didn't mean to upset you," came the muffled apology before James heard the muted crack of apparition. Sighing, James settled himself on the lone couch of his small flat, letting the cool leather comfort his still bare torso.

"Well," he said to himself, "at least that means I still have a chance at a relationship despite doing absolutely nothing according to my family." Growling, he flipped over onto his stomach and glared at the far wall that was decorated with picture of his numerous family members. Going though each frame, he concluded that throughout all of his cousins and siblings, he was the only one who couldn't boast of something. Weasley was almost as prestigious a name as Potter nowadays and whenever one graduated, people flocked to them with offers and opportunities.

It had been the same for James too, but he had quickly turned them down, wanting to accomplish something for himself rather than let his name carry his career. But what that something was still eluded James. Although, he reminded himself, most witches and wizards out of school take time off like him. It was just different because he was James Potter. Traveling always appealed to him and his parents offered to fund whatever trips he wanted, but relying off of them was less enticing than accepting royalties form employers.

The one thing he could boast of though was an extensive list of people who he could always call on when he was feeling lonely. Getting up, he decided to utilize his one achievement and call on his oldest friend – Teddy. Despite his recent marriage to Victoire, the blue haired man was still up for a pub crawl whenever asked and Victoire never worried because no one could beat a half-Veela or at least in her mind. Plus James's hadn't been joking about her wrath earlier, and he was sure Teddy was careful not to push his luck.

Grabbing the first shirt in his wardrobe, James was eager to get out of his house and away from the wall that was silently mocking him. Pushing aside all thoughts of Albus or his future, James focused on the living room of his cousin's house and with a swift turn, landed neatly at the desired location. Smirking at the scent of burnt food- a sign Victoire was definitely not around, James assured himself he was going to have one hell of a night.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter comes some more Scorpius and James encounters and things for the two start picking up faster. As always, feedback is much appreciated!<em>


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This series isn't mine and I profit off of nothing.

Hey guys, it's been quite a while since I've updated- sorry about that! I was taking summer classes for my university and didn't realize how intense those are! But I'm back and won't take that long to update again. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>A World of Expectations : Chapter Three<strong>

"James- there's an owl for you!" Fred called into the stock room where the brunette had been struggling to put away the newest shipment of goods sent from Diagon Alley. Sighing in relief for the momentary break, James hopped off the ladder just in time to avoid collision with a mess of feathers. Raising a brow, James observed how it wasn't just one owl for him but a familiar miniature brown that belonged to his brother and an unfamiliar snowy owl- both competing to be the first to deliver their message. When his brother's owl snapped at the much larger bird, James chuckled and stepped into the feud.

"Alright, alright. No need to make mincemeat out of you, Gretch," James laughed as the small one ruffled her brown feathers in triumph of delivering her note first. Snapping affectionately at James's fingers, she flew off through the open door to presumably return to the castle. Skimming the note quickly, James scoffed and tossed it aside. Although his brother apologized- a very Albus thing to do as confrontation was not his forte, somehow he had to weasel in that Grandma was having tea next Sunday.

James had always loved his Grandmother- she held enough spunk to keep the troupe of ever growing Weasleys in line and time was never dull when spent with her. Plus in her old age she found amusement in using fanciful spells on her children and grandchildren as a form of punishment when things didn't go as the matriarch planned. It was never hurtful, but when one was suddenly levitating above the ground it sent a shock to your system that would make sure you wouldn't trail mud through the house again.

Needless to say, tea with her was typically pleasant and comforting. What wasn't so comforting was the fact that his parents would be there. Which undoubtedly meant that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione would be there too. Scowling, James thought of their last interaction and crumpled the note. He was not going to sit there and watch them glance at him and mutter to themselves when they thought he was out of earshot.

Deciding he'd stop by his Grandmother's alone during the week, he settled on penning his brother back his decline after work. When the snowy owl snapped its beak as a reminder of its presence, James gave a slight jump before smiling sheepishly at the creature.

The white bird just observed him, gaze level and almost calculating before it slowly stuck out its leg for James to take the letter. The parchment was much finer than that his brother had used with his messy scrawl and James's interest piqued as to who would be writing to him so formally. Instead of getting his questions answered, simple instructions to meet at the Three Broomsticks later that afternoon were carefully penned and signed with a largely flourished "M".

Glancing back at the owl, who obediently hadn't moved since delivering the note, James felt unnerved by the unnaturally piercing stare. It wasn't like an animal was watching him but rather a person- a very familiar person too by the way the eyes seemed to delve familiarly into the depths of his own. Smiling nervously, mentally scolding himself for how childish he was being with a simple creature, James carefully folded up the note.

"Best be off then?" James suggest awkwardly. Another click of the beak and James realized that the bird was waiting for a reply. "Ah, yes!" Scrambling around the cluttered back room, James found a loose piece of parchment- one that significantly paled in comparison to the richness of the delivered noted, and jotted back his acceptance of the meeting. Approaching the dignified owl, he carefully tied the message to its leg and smiled triumphantly.

"There, now go on!" he urged. With one last stoic glance, the bird took off the same way the smaller brown had left. Watching the snowy owl leave for a moment, James absently wondered just who he had agreed to meet for lunch. With his luck it would either be a reporter looking for a story or an old 'friend' of his dad's who conveniently had a job offer for him.

Deciding to be optimistic, James went over the possibilities of who this mysterious 'M' could be as he returned to his work. Stocking seemed much more pleasant as he let his mind wander through every angle- from frightful stalker encounters to wistful daydreams of the perfect mate. While that seemed to be one of his favorite hypothesis, he couldn't help but be reminded of the old Muggle spy movies his Aunt let him watch as a child.

Fanciful ideas of a suave, intelligent leader-type who was there to inform him of some edgy future for himself were the forefront of his musings. They would be crisp and formal but with a hint of danger that even when imagined kept James's nerves on edge. Somehow these thoughts meshed with his ideals of a destined lover and M became not only someone who was there to guide James but the prize to be won in the end- a role that was more typically played by attractive yet unoriginal figures in the films. It was the perfect cross.

His daydreaming went on until he was interrupted by Fred who, giving James's loopy grin an odd look, informed him he had worked well into the afternoon and suggested taking lunch.

James's pace was slow and leisurely as he made the short distance from the joke shop to the Three Broomsticks but his mind and pulse were in overdrive. The thoughts of who "M" was flew by faster than the newest racing broom and his heart pounded with adrenaline of things to come. When he pushed the doors of the old pub open and scanned the room, his warm eyes connected with a pair of cool gray.

Noticing Scorpius Malfoy in the corner of the semi-crowded room, James knew just who 'M' was- it was the Malfoy family signature and while his illusions of some leggy brunette were shattered, he oddly enough was not disappointed on who his mystery writer was. And even this quiet satisfaction in knowing that it was the blonde who had stirred him up all morning could not cause James to become worried at his own thoughts- as he was sure he would have been in any other situation.

Instead, a happy grin saddled itself on his face and his walk had a bit more character to it than before as he eagerly closed the distance between himself and his budding friend. Scorpius, on the other hand, remained impassive for the most part. Only when James was practically at the table did he notice the telltale quirk of the lips that indicated the blonde was restraining a smile.

"So you're my mysterious 'M'," James joked as he slid into his chair. Noticing his subconscious use of "my" instead of "the", James hoped the blonde was not as keen as he was on how people worded things. Something told him Scorpius had noticed but was choosing to ignore it.

"Excuse me?" he countered, tone perfectly polite.

"You signed the note this morning 'M'. I spent half the day wondering who could possibly be 'M'. And here you are," James said, cringing over his words again. He was not having a good day with being eloquent but he had to give the blonde credit that he didn't poke fun at his idiotic blundering.

"Hopefully my identity hasn't disappointed you," Scorpius said dryly. "I'll be sure to glamour myself into a well endowed female next time." James's glee was not easily suppressed and he wasn't sure if it was because Scorpius inadvertently hinted at meeting again or the fact that his dry humor suited him so well. So M was not only sophisticated and slightly dangerous but also had a comedic side and…just what was James thinking? Derailing the train of thought, he brought himself back to reality, watching as gray eyes sparkled knowingly at him.

The gaze seemed to pierce right through him, eerily similar to another gaze he had recently encountered. Finding himself absently staring into the stormy grays, James didn't realize when his actions went from acceptable to odd until he burst out laughing with an epiphany. Scorpius, who also hadn't broken the stare between the two, stiffened slightly before cocking his head in a silent question.

"You know," James pronounced loudly in between chuckled, "you and your owl are awfully similar. I've heard of pets taking after their owners but you have yours perfected. Even his coloring is like yours!" Scorpius seemed to consider this for a moment before softening his expression.

"Well I guess him and I are raised to be proper, being Malfoys and all," he admitted.

"Regal is more like it," James corrected with a large grin. Scorpius couldn't help but return it with his own carefully molded one. Two goblets were placed in front of the men, this time keeping the liquid within their metal confines much to James's pleasure. Taking a greedy swig, James merely cocked a brow in Scorpius's direction in question to the drink. The blonde gave a minute shrug.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us. I don't typically consume anything alcoholic, so forgive me if you dislike pumpkin juice but it is a personal favorite," Scorpius explained. James just shook his head.

"Even first years drink butterbeer M, I think you can handle it," James challenged. Scorpius gave his slight shrug once more. "And to think the heir to such a 'pure' name is so slight."

"Just as well as to think that the heir to the savior is so undisciplined," Scorpius teased right back.

"Well my father didn't save the world based on rules and formalities. I see myself as upholding the Potter tradition of being staunchly against such institutions," James responded playfully.

"Your brother would be horrified to hear you say that," Scorpius informed, sobering the air a little with the reference to the absent brunette. While James was considering whether the blonde meant the undercurrent that was indicated, Scorpius was busy mulling over his recent break up. The pair lapsed into a silence neither noticed.

"Actually, he is why I asked you here today," Scorpius broke through the walls of thoughts the two had thrown up. Pushing aside his own musings, James leaned forward as to give his full attention to the blonde's reasoning for contacting him. His stomach sank slightly knowing that Albus had been the reason the blonde wished to spend time with him, but James quickly ignored the feeling.

"Oh?" James prompted.

"You mentioned…you could possibly find out why Albus acted the way he did," Scorpius said slowly, eyes suddenly trying to be anywhere but looking at the older Potter. "I understand that we are over and it isn't in my nature to dwell but I can't help but wonder as to why he suddenly severed our ties." James noticed the sorrow that Scorpius tried so hard to hide under his even façade. With a small smile, James gulped down more of his drink to buy himself time.

"Well…" James began before trailing off. How could he explain that Albus really had just put his career before the two of them? And just because of surnames?

"James, please," Scorpius nearly pleaded, voice small and eyes once again boring through James's own. Hearing the blonde call him by his proper name prompted something within the elder of the pair. Swallowing hard James nodded slowly before continuing.

"Al…is just an idiot," James concluded with another long sip of his drink, wishing that the blonde had order him something stronger. Gray eyes bore into the side of his head and James sighed, knowing that wasn't an acceptable answer. Looking back towards the younger man, James's heart ached for the blonde when he was the rare emotion pouring out from behind the typically guarded gaze.

"He thinks he needs to 'grow up' and be something that he isn't. Or maybe not something that he isn't but just make himself into something that everyone will approve of and acknowledge as what a true continuation of our father's legacy should be. He thinks that he needs to work towards some grand future to achieve something just for his name and not think about what really matters in life and how to be happy and just forget the fact for one bloody moment he's a Potter," James went on adamantly, abruptly halting his spiel and coloring in embarrassment.

"Ignore that. That was all just my own stupidity," James muttered, inhaling what was left of the juice.

"No it wasn't," Scorpius placated softly. James glanced over at the blonde, blush lessening slightly. A small smile of encouragement and acceptance graced the Slytherin's face. "It's the truth. I warned you yesterday about him and I couldn't follow my own advice."

"I'm sorry," James offered lamely. Scorpius just waved it off before taking a calm sip of his otherwise untouched mug.

"You shouldn't be. It is Albus. While I don't absolutely agree with your original statement about him, after so long I can acknowledge that he is a man who aims to please others first," James couldn't help but go pink again at making inappropriate associations from that statement. His mind drifted to the state that the man across from him would be in such situations but soon shook his head to dislodge such strange thoughts.

Scorpius didn't notice and was once again looking around the small establishment for something to distract his whirling mind and James couldn't help but admire the man in front of him. The Malfoy heir had grown almost immaculately from the boy he had met all those years ago. Despite the fact his brother was the one member of his immediate family he was the closest to, he hadn't seen much of the blonde recently as he had in their earlier years where James and Albus were close to inseparable. In retrospect, it may have something to do with Albus's withdrawal from the relationship. But the time apart did the blonde well, James appreciated.

When gray eyes snapped back to his, James went to take another swig from his drink to find the mug unfortunately empty. Smiling sheepishly at his companion, James felt their ages reversed for a moment before Scorpius smiled in a playful mock.

"I thought you weren't fond of my taste in drinks," Scorpius quipped.

"I was thirsty. Pumpkin juice doesn't do much to help that," James offered. "And for that-" he reached over and took the mug in front of the blonde, earning himself a smug gulp before placing it back down. For a moment, Scorpius let a look of astonishment grace his face, even getting slightly slack-jawed before composing himself.

"Hey, wait. Yours wasn't pumpkin juice!" James accused.

"It is, but with a twist of honey as well. I've always had it this way," Scorpius explained.

"No wonder you like this stuff. It makes it so much more bearable," James sighed in exasperation.

"I know, I quite like it. Although now I need a new glass seeing as you contaminated mine," Scorpius huffed. James smirked, leaning forward and arching his brows suggestively.

"Come on, as if you have any problem sharing with a Potter," James said smoothly. Scorpius looked nonplussed and glanced over James's shoulder to see if he could spot a waitress. James decided to continue. "Besides, I can guarantee you I am much more _interesting_ than my brother."

Gray eyes snapped back to his and after a long moment of silence, Scorpius grabbed the mug and deliberately took a long sip. James's smirk grew and while he wasn't sure what exactly he won, he knew that he felt as if he had some success in an unknown matter.

"I'm finding that to be the case," Scorpius replied, although hushed. The thunderous pulse from earlier returned in James's ear and a brief moment of anxiety flew through him when he realized the nature in which he and his companion were assessing each other.

"In that case, don't hesitate to owl me again. But I need to be getting back to the shop now," James excused himself, making to take out money for the drinks before Scorpius held up his hand.

"I invited you here. I'm paying for you since you're my guest." A smile slid its way onto James's face once more and his shoulders sagged into a loose shrug.

"Thanks. See you around. Oh, and for what it's worth, I really think Albus is being a git."

"I know you do. And it's worth more than you think."

"Later Malfoy."

"Goodbye, James. Oh and next time, please don't keep my owl waiting. He tends to get agitated when not tended to."

* * *

><p><em>Things are beginning to pick up between our two boys- but don't expect romance without a hitch ;)! Feedback is always wonderful!<em>


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alas, I am not the great J. K. Rowling therefore I own nothing.

**A World of Expectations : Chapter Four**

"Jamie! Wonderful timing, I was about to make dinner. You are staying for dinner, hm?" Molly Weasley didn't wait for her question to be answered before shooing her grandson into the foyer, knowing even if he protested she'd make sure he got a good meal before he went off to his flat. It was the one thing that bothered her about her grandson's lifestyle- there was no woman to make sure her precious boy was properly fed.

James just smiled at her insistence on always feeding him, thankful that she never seemed surprised or annoyed by his unannounced visits. The elder Weasley knew of her grandson's wariness of his family and while she didn't support it, she had a soft spot for her only daughter's eldest and would continue to house his antics if it meant he kept in touch regularly.

"How have you been Grandmum?" Jamie asked, following her into the kitchen.

"Oh you know, dear. These knees aren't as sturdy as they used to be but my eyes are just as sharp- thankfully so since I have all of you lot to watch over," Molly joked. "Keeping out of trouble I hope?"

"Trouble is my job description," James teased, grabbing one of the biscuits laid out for their meal, earning him a swat and a warning look.

"Yes, those Uncles of yours better be supervising you and Fred well. I won't have any more emergency trips to St. Mungos," she warned. James gave her a sheepish look, remembering his first week on the job where Fred had taken pranking James a little too far and James's retaliation landed the pair of them in rehabilitation for a few days.

"Verity keeps us in line," James assured. Molly turned back to her cooking with a sigh.

"She's the only dear who could possibly keep up with my sons and you two. Bless her," Molly said, voice thinly laced with pity. James shrugged and continued to eat the biscuit as he looked around the house that hadn't changed from his childhood. His parents assured him that the Burrow had also had the same décor since their time there as well, the only thing that changed was that there were two clocks overhead now- one that read the original Weasley children and another with all further additions.

James observed the two, noticing how only a few weren't placed at either work or school but decided not to dwell on the lives of his relatives. As he continued to survey the old room, Molly broke the silence.

"Dinner is almost ready. Could you go get your grandfather? He's in the study," Molly instructed. James nodded, finishing of the last of his treat before exiting the room. The hallways were cluttered with pictures of all his family members and James smiled fondly at the old memories and some of the newer pictures of relatives he hadn't seen recently. Finally reaching the study, James knocked and waited to enter. As a boy, he learned that Arthur Weasley's study was overrun with Muggle objects- both natural and magically enhanced, and at times it was best not to risk entering without an okay otherwise a rogue corded phone may be on the rampage.

James was pretty sure they had a photograph of that phone holding him in a cobra like grip as a boy in the hallway wall as well- George had thought it absolutely hilarious that the curled rope thought itself a snake and James it's prey before his father was able to get it under control.

A muffled 'come in' signified the coast was clear and that James wouldn't have any similar encounters that night. The study seemed to be the only thing that changed over the years. While the architecture of it remained the same, the junk on the shelves and posters on the walls reflected the changing times. Arthur Weasley had also been swayed by time, hair now grayed and posture skewed but his eyes still burned bright over his latest discovery.

"Hello Grandpa," James greeted. The smaller man jumped before swiveling his chair around, beaming at the brunette.

"James, m'boy! Didn't know you were here. Did Molly keep you cooking in the kitchen?" Arthur chuckled.

"I just got here, actually. Although if I had known I would have come earlier to help," James assured. Arthur just waved it off.

"I'm guessing you Grandmum sent you to get me?" James just smiled and nodded. Arthur sighed. "I was just about to figure out how these ear devices work. Did you know that Muggles have something that can make your hearing better? Works better than any spell I've known. But I can't figure out how they manage to do it. How does putting a plug in your ear make you hear more?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"Have you asked Aunt Hermione?" James suggested. Arthur frowned.

"No, she'd take all the fun out of it. Besides- it's about those micro-chipys. They're kind of like a wand that can perform spells on it's own," Arthur explained. James just shook his head and laughed.

"The things Muggles come up with," James mused, frowning as his grandfather grimaced as he slid off of his chair.

"Let me help," James offered, rushing forward and offering his arm. Arthur beamed at him and patted his grandson's shoulder.

"Such a good boy. Your parents did well by you. I can't imagine Louis or Roxanne being half as patient with an old man's rambling on a culture he still doesn't understand after decades," Arthur said fondly as he allowed James to lead him to the kitchen. James ducked his head and reddened at the rare compliment. He was never praised in comparison to his successful cousins and siblings and wasn't sure how to react to the treatment.

"I'm nothing special. Besides, I find it interesting!" Arthur gave him a knowing look, smiling softly.

"Nice try, but thank you. And of course you're something special, James," Arthur assured.

"My Jamie? He's the most wonderful young man," Molly beamed as the pair came through the door to the kitchen, catching the last bit of the conversation. "Don't ever think otherwise dear. Now sit down before the food gets cold." James couldn't help but smile, not sure what about him could be seen as wonderful or great but happy his grandparents hadn't lost faith in him like the rest of the Weasley clan.

After they all heaped what they wanted on to their plates, Molly took control of the conversation.

"So how is the shop?"

"It's going well, sales are really soaring in preparation for the summer."

"If I wanted to know about business I'd ask the bookkeeper. How are you doing at the shop, dear?"

"Oh, I'm doing great. It's fun working there, Fred and I are brainstorming new ideas based off of our own wants." Molly gave James a sharp look.

"Well the best pranksters do make the best inventors in that area," she admitted begrudgingly, finding herself once again wishing her boys hadn't started such a hazardous business. "And fun? Is that all?"

"It's always fun. But it's great too, really. Being involved with all of that still is somehow…refreshing," James fumbled, beginning to panic as his choices seemed to once again be in question. Molly just watched him, eyes like a hawk, before continuing her barrage of questions.

"So are you happy?"

"I…" James began before pausing to think about that. No, he wasn't completely happy but he was content doing something he really did enjoy and until he could figure out what made him be completely 'happy', he was satisfied. "I'm content."

"Good. Just stay happy, dear," Molly said with a soft smile. The anxiety James had felt quickly diminished when he realized that all his grandmother wanted to know was about how satisfied he was with himself. He loved that about his grandparents- neither expected him to be anything other than James. "And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise," Molly added with a stern look, guessing his train of thought. James just smiled back fondly.

"Never," he stated surely. The conversation lightened up to tidbits of news and entertainment gossip as any controversial topics were kept out of mind. When dinner was winding down, James felt completely sated and happy to be around family once more. Letting his mind wander, James was surprised to hear a familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

"Mum? Dad? Anyone there?" James tensed and turned towards the grand fireplace, hoping he was out of sight.

"Ginny dear," Molly bubbled, jumping from the table. "I wasn't expecting a call from you," Molly admitted.

"Sorry Mum. Are you busy?" James silently hoped that his grandmother wouldn't bring him up but knew that while she allowed him his private visits, she wouldn't deny her daughter a chance to talk to him.

"No, well, I have a guest actually. Jamie, come talk to your mother," and with that James felt as if he was five years old again and left with the elder Weasleys to be babysat for the night. Thankfully it was only his mother and he had always been able to connect with her. She didn't typically pick at him as the others did but after avoiding her for the past two months, he wasn't sure she'd be so kind.

"James? James is that you?" Ginny asked, voice piqued with excitement.

"Hullo Mum," James greeted as he came to crouch in front of the fireplace.

"James! I haven't heard from you in ages! Where have you been? Even your brother says you've been distant," Ginny demanded.

"I've been working Mum!" James defended lamely.

"My brothers own those shops and they are in touch with me more than you. And they make an effort to see the family," she scolded. "Really, James, when are you going to stop gallivanting around and just come home."

"I have a home- I bought the flat, remember?"

"That small thing? James what about just taking some time and coming back here? Your father said he could talk to-"

"Mum, I'm old enough not to be living at home. And I definitely don't need dad to throw his name around just to get me some position he thinks I want," James snapped. Ginny paused for a moment, having learned that it was best not to lose her temper. Unfortunately, she was stuck between her husband's wants and her dedication for her son. She hated to admit it but had it been either of her other two children who were so adamant about leaving behind the Potter name she'd have lost it and forced their hand earlier. Harry had wanted to but she kept persuading him that wasn't the way with James, something she reminded herself of as she forced a small smile at her eldest.

"Love, you could have any position that you want," Ginny assured. "We don't even need to ask your father for help. I promise." James swallowed hard, always having had a tough time saying no to her. He had definitely been the definition of a mama's boy while his siblings gravitated more towards their father.

"Mum, I'm happy now. I just want to follow what I want to do, so I don't need any specific position. When I find one that I want, I'll go after it, okay? I just want to be happy," James tried to explain. Ginny sighed but nodded.

"Still doesn't change the fact I haven't heard from you in ages," she accused.

"I promise I'll visit soon," James lied, knowing what would await him if he did. "Look Mum, I've got to go. I have a date tonight, but Grandmum would still like to talk to you."

"Oh, any lucky girl I should know of?" Ginny asked, obviously engaged in the conversation once more. James blanched and was happy that fire calls hadn't developed past their rudimentary figures. Of all the reasons he could choose to try and get away he definitely didn't think that one through.

"This is only our second date but if anything comes about you'll be the first to know," James assured.

"Second. I'll be the first to know, Jamie," Molly Weasley insisted and James gave her a shaky smile, having forgotten she was listening in. He'd have to come up with why the date hadn't worked out later. "Now go on home and get changed. Can't go out looking like such a mess," Molly insisted shoving him towards the door. James paused to say goodbye to his grandfather but the older man had already disappeared. Anxious to leave, James barely made it past the door's threshold before disapparating.

His small living room had never seemed so inviting before and James was more than happy to throw himself onto his small couch with a sigh of relief. The brief encounter with his mother left his blood pumping and an itch to go out an do something that would justify his rebellion from their expectations. Flicking his wand, a quill and sheet of parchment came zooming at him and James scribbled a hurried note before calling his owl and sending her off before he could rethink his message.

Although it seemed odd to invite his brother's ex-boyfriend out to Hogsmeade again, James simply shrugged and figured the deed was done. And if in his impulsive moment he had wanted to see the blonde than that was that- James typically found his subconscious knew better anyway. Standing up and crossing the room to a small mirror, James frowned at his reflection and wondered what his grandmother meant that he couldn't go out as such. Despite his satisfaction with his appearance, James decided a quick shower and change couldn't hurt as Molly Weasley was even wiser than his subconscious.

Time seemed to pass quickly but not fast enough for James's liking. Despite not getting a reply, James decided he was going to meet at the Hogsmeade Station either way and Malfoy didn't show he could always just get a drink and call it a night. Instead of waiting in his house until it was an appropriate time to apparate, James grabbed a lone helmet off of his coat rack and exited his apartment.

His apartment was one that, although completely for witches and wizards, encouraged it's residents to embrace Muggle lifestyles. Due to that they had a small parking lot outside, one of the major draws the place had for him as it gave him space for his motorcycle. After hearing of how his namesake had owned one of the Muggle contraptions, James had been determined to learn to ride one. When he did, he found it much more fulfilling than following in the footsteps of Sirius Black. It offered him a sense of thrill and excitement that he could only relate to riding a broom, but even that didn't offer as much freedom.

Fastening his helmet, James mounted the streamlined vehicle and smiled as he revved the engine. While Hogsmeade was not vehicle friendly, the bike was narrow enough not to cause too many problems and as it obeyed all wizarding laws of its usage, no one could fault James. The ride was short but the late spring air caressing his face and whipping through his hair was enough to relieve all anxiety from earlier. Slowing his speed when he neared the hidden station, James carefully sided up to the walkway and cut the fuel. Basking in the end of the high riding the bike gave him, he didn't notice the blonde leaning against the station wall.

"It seems you still like to make an entrance," Scorpius commented mildly. Despite his surprise, James didn't jump but merely turned to give the younger wizard a languid smile.

"With this baby, any entrance you make is a show," James bragged. Scorpius just raised an eyebrow before slowly nearing the parked bike.

"A Muggle deathtrap is supposed to be impressive?" Scorpius asked incredulously.

"Deathtrap? Do you know what this is? This is a redone Ducati Diavel- it might not be the best sport bike but don't think it can't hold it's own," James defended.

"A what?" Scorpius asked, not hiding his confusion as a frown played across his lips. James couldn't help but think that the blonde looked adorable as such but shook his head of the idea as fast as it came.

"You aren't familiar with bikes?"

"As familiar as to know that riding one is for those of sheer lunacy," Scorpius snuffed. James grinned, an idea much better than dinner coming together in his mind. Holding out his helmet, James's eyes challenged the gray ones of the Slytherin.

"Maybe a bit of insanity is what you need," James suggested. Scorpius opened his mouth in what James anticipated to be a sharp retort and decline of his offer but the blonde seemed to pause mid thought. Gray eyes slowly raked over James's frame and Scorpius seemed to be assessing the situation.

"C'mon, trust me," James found himself saying, shaking the offered helmet despite his own surprise at the request. Scorpius's eyes snapped back to James's own and they held that connection for a moment before Scorpius slowly reached out to take the helmet.

"Alright, I'll trust you James," Scorpius said softly. James smiled almost nervous, stomach erupting in a frenzied feeling at the words before once again straddling his beloved bike. He wouldn't be able to drive as fast as he'd like as he was without his own helmet but as Scorpius sidled in behind him and long arms went about his waist, James stopped caring. The thundering sound of his own stirring emotions drowned out his hearing and he was sure his mouth was saying something encouraging to the blonde.

"If you kill me, Potter, I swear I'll haunt you and your brother for all eternity," Scorpius warned darkly as his arms tightened when James started the engine. Realizing that the blonde was nervous although good at hiding it, James considered showing a bit of sympathy. Instead the brunette just laughed and shook his head.

"I'll hold you too that. But honestly Scorpius, you're safe with me. Just trust me." And somewhere in the back of his mind James felt his words held a bit more meaning than just about the motorcycle ride and as they took off and Scorpius pressed himself closer and arms tightened further with restrained fear, James hoped that Scorpius was thinking the same.

Deciding to leave the heavy thinking for later, James crouched lower and picked up speed, allowing the wind to bounce off of him with alarming force as they sped through the nearly empty streets outside of the village. James momentarily thought back to his grandmother's words from earlier and concluded that not only was he content but in that moment he felt two things he was searching for- happy and free.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is always great! Next chapter is completely focused on our two boys.<em>


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise and this is just harmless fun.

A/N: Sooo sorry about the delay! My university is back in session and so updates will be a bit sporadic but nothing as long as this delay! Be patient with me, I promise I'm dedicated to this story. I refuse to give it anything less than my full attention when writing so I guarantee you I'll finish it with full heart behind it! Thank you for your patience!

* * *

><p><strong>A World of Expectations : Chapter Five<strong>

Scorpius wasn't sure how long they had been driving, but he was certain that he never wanted it to end. For as long as he could remember he had to uphold these unspoken expectations that came with being the sole heir to the Malfoy family. His instinctively reserved nature only aided his inherited aristocratic demands. When he entered Hogwarts these traits helped him overcome the bias that still stood since the War and while people slowly saw the distinctions between himself and those that had disgraced his family name, it was still an uphill climb. Even when he wished, despite his disgrace to the family honor in those secret moments, that he could be one of those nameless students who blended in with the mass of robes and house colors he never truly allowed himself to dream of that freedom. But here, straddling the back of a metal monster as it barreled down the road, he tasted that freedom he had so long yearned for.

It was captivating to the blonde as he watched the countryside fly by him. It was unlike flying where he could watch the landscape from the omnipotent vantage point. From there it was still attuned to his aloof nature, as the world seemed like a far away picture- intangible and surreal. The same fields he saw from his bird's view seemed so foreign from this position. Houses and hills seemed to meld into each other and Scorpius seemed almost drawn to these mundane sights. If he removed a hand from the brunette's waist, he was sure he could actually touch these marvels and with the roar of the motorcycle in his ears and the scents of winter assaulting his senses, the tug to do just that was overwhelming.

His heart thundered in its cavity and Scorpius was abnormally aware of it, like a patient who was able to use a limb after having it broken and immobile for an indefinite period. Turning away from the sights for a moment, Scorpius turned his head to look over James's shoulder. Watching the turning roads brought back that initial fear he felt, arms subconsciously tightening around the eldest Potter's waist. Noticing the sudden spurt of fear, James slowed the bike. As the hum of the motor died down, Scorpius felt panic rise at the prospect of losing this new found feeling.

"Don't stop," Scorpius instructed, before realizing his voice had been lost in the wind. Leaning forward so that he was pressed flush against the older boy, the blonde leaned in until his lips were nearly caressing the shell of James's ear. "Keep going," he urged.

James had to hold back the odd shudder as warm breath ghosted over his ear and the lithe body of his brother's ex was firmly against his own. Sternly repeating to himself just who his passenger was, James tried to steel himself against the growing bubbling of his stomach. Gratefully, he accelerated once more, allowing the road to take his mind away from his current position.

The sharp pull of the tantalizing landscape nagged at Scorpius once more and the now welcomed sound of his own heart pounding in his ears returned. Letting the feeling wash over him with contentment, Scorpius made no effort to move himself from being pressed against James. The wildness of abandoning all safety of his typical self seemed to still be rooted to reality- but not with the formality he usual perched upon but a sense of security emanating from the body against his own. The thunderous pace of his heart seemed to hasten even further as Scorpius nestled himself into the brunette's strong back.

The landscape was rather monotonous by now- having left the suburban areas outside of Hogwarts and ended up in a grove of budding trees. Even without the colors and life to spring up around them, Scorpius felt breathless in just feeling alive. An odd sight caught his attention and played upon his overcharged emotions, making him pull at James's coat and motion to turn around. Listening to instructions, James rounded the bike back around to the area Scorpius advised and watch bemused as the blonde slid off the back of the motorcycle and seemed to glide into the open space.

Scorpius felt his feet moving, as if the soft spring breeze was pushing him along in its dance of life. Tossing his head back, Scorpius felt a rare, true smile break through his well-trained mask. Moonlight shone on his face with as much intensity as a burning sun, yet Scorpius didn't turn away and just let the waves of light wash over him. Astronomy had always been a crucial part of his studies- as it was befittingly Malfoy, and to him the stars had become a tedious fixture over time yet in that night their bright twinkling seemed to be winking secret messages at him. His pulse was still audible and Scorpius wondered if this was how one was supposed to live their life. Allowing his grin to grow, he silently admitted he'd love to do just that.

Having hung back since parking his motorcycle, James couldn't help but be awed by the boy in front of him. He was impressed that Scorpius had noticed such an area at the speed they were driving, but he had to admit it was perfect. The trees parted in such a way that they seemed to cradle the boundaries of the semicircle clearing. Their upper branches bent towards one another, weaving together in a delicate fashion to give way to the sky; James was sure that magic had to have been used and that nature was not clever enough to create such a perfect view on it's own. Although, his subconscious pestered, it would not be nearly as perfect without the boy poised in the center.

Instead of refuting his treacherous mind, James let himself fall into complacent agreement. Scorpius's alabaster skin was washed in the moon rays to the point where he looked like a fine marble statue- hair even so fair that it seemed of the same texture. James felt like he was invading the blonde's privacy, as if he was having some intimate moment with the night and James was some pervert peeping from across the way. Yet, it was too captivating to look away. The light seemed to be coming from his companion rather than just reflecting off of him, a sight James found he couldn't resist as he slowly left his observation point.

As if suddenly remembering the fact he hadn't come alone, Scorpius turned towards the road, noticing James's approach. His smile hadn't faded and now seemed to deepen further, eyes soft and inviting. James almost missed a step at the unnerving sight. Regaining his balance and his breath, James couldn't take his eyes off of the boy in front of him. Calm happiness seemed to be radiating from Scorpius and the farther James made it across the field, the more he felt himself under the effect of such emotions. His own face was now wearing a matching smile, although a bit more tentative in nature.

"Come look," Scorpius said softly, turning his head back to the sky. James shoved his hands in his pockets, momentarily recovering from the odd feelings while gray eyes were off of him. Standing slightly behind Scorpius, James too turned to the sky.

"They're so bright," James murmured, finding the same fascination in the once dull sky as the boy before him. Scorpius merely hummed in agreement. James glanced down, frowning at the fact the only part of Scorpius he could see was the back of his head before looking back towards the heavens. The pair stood in silence for a moment, spring winds wrapping themselves around the two instead of pushing incessantly as it had earlier.

"I have always loved the way the sky seems to meld from one phase to another," Scorpius sighed softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you see the differences?" Scorpius inquired, not taking his eyes from the sky. James dropped his gaze, eyes awkwardly tracing over the tops of the trees that surrounded them.

"Not really. It's just stars," he offered lamely. Scorpius seemed to consider this for a moment before pursing his lips and seeming to come to a decision. James was still distracted by his own shortcomings to notice as Scorpius carefully look a step back, resulting in his back being pressed against James's front and tilted head on James's left shoulder. Surprised, James tensed, hands going to Scorpius's forearms with the intent of pushing him away. His actions were paused when he noticed gray eyes had left their stargazing and were now studying his own face.

"I'll show you," Scorpius practically whispered, breath warm against James's face. Hands on Scorpius's arms, once intended to push away, now came to hold the other loosely- all so that he didn't fall backwards and uproot both of them, James defended. The brunette deftly nodded and watched as another dazzling smile spread across Scorpius's face. "Good. Now, look up."

James did as he was told, turning towards the sprawling set of star, wishing he had retained more from his Hogwarts astronomy class. Thankfully Scorpius didn't seem to mind lecturing on the topic.

"Can you see Polaris? It's right off to our left. Do you remember it?" Scorpius asked. James just nodded, and Scorpius continued. "Just follow it a little farther and you'll see an 'M'," Scorpius instructed, pointing. Sensing James's difficulty following along, Scorpius dropped his arm and took James's own to force him to point along the correct line.

"Just follow your forefinger, see it?"

"Oh, wow. You Malfoys go out of your way to make sure even the stars honor your status," James joked. Scorpius chuckled, and James could feel the ripples of the laugh echo through the blonde's back to his own body. Subconsciously, he shifted into the pleasant vibrations.

"Naturally. Although some nights it is also a 'W' from this spot- for Weasley, if you so desire."

"More proof that you lot couldn't survive without us."

"Trust me, we could. But life would be much too dull without a bunch of red-headed maniacs running about," Scorpius joked back.

"And you'd have never ridden a motorcycle. You have to admit that you enjoyed it," James challenged haughtily.

"Much more than I'd like to admit," Scorpius whispered, tone raw with honesty. The two both drew their eyes away from the stars simultaneously, brown meeting gray for only a moment before the heat overtook them both and they returned to the sky. "Alas, that isn't some Malfoy-Weasley tribute but rather Cassiopeia. She sits there all year round. Yet if you look South," Scorpius laughed as James turned in the wrong direction before pointing once more. "South! Well, if you look south, we'll see this season's visitors."

"There is Orion," Scorpius pointed. "Towards his left foot is the Dog, Sirius." James, very interested in that particular star, attempted to follow Scorpius's instructions but had a hard time finding the tell-tale belt that he had often used to find Orion as a schoolboy.

"It's right here," Scorpius said softly, voice full of encouragement as he reached behind him to cradle James's cheek and move his head in the right direction. Cheek burning at the slight touch, James found it hard to concentrate on the stars over the blonde but with a slight urging push, he was able to locate Sirius. Once Scorpius was convinced that James had successfully found their target, he turned around in James's loose embrace and began to study his face with the same intensity as the night sky.

"You were named after him," while not a true question, James nodded, eyes remaining on the sky rather than acknowledge how deeply Scorpius was looking at him. "So I guess that doesn't truly make you named after a star, lucky for you. I'd have loved to be named after him rather than a silly constellation," Scorpius admitted. "Not just because of the horror behind star inspired names, but he and his brother were the last good of the Blacks. Not counting Aunt Andromeda, but she hasn't considered herself a Black in decades."

"You know of Sirius?" James asked, unable to keep the incredulity from his voice. Scorpius smiled softly, not taking offense to the obvious doubt the older man showed.

"Yes, very well actually. While most of what I know in relation to his later years is from books and biographies, I know much of his life as a Black. It is in my own history, and thus it is something I had studied when I was younger. Although I did take a liking to the brothers and had dug farther than just my shallow studies" Scorpius admitted. "The two of them are quite…dynamic."

James kept quiet. While he knew that Regulus Black was not a true supporter of the Dark Lord, he never was convinced that the Slytherin was anything good. People could be bad without support Dark tyranny. Yet as gray eyes watched him, it seemed that searching eyes saw his harsh thoughts.

"He was a Black. He had a rigid morale and loyalties to his family. While his family may have been in the wrong, he could do nothing about that but remain true to himself and those he loved. His choices on how to do that may be dubious and there was no denying he was cruel- but that was how it was in such families then. Regulus Black pledged loyalty only to his family, and in the end, when it seemed that it was their health that would be endangered, he sacrificed his own in hopes he could be enough to save them," Scorpius lectured. While James usually found such arguments trite- having heard them numerous times from his own father's cases in defense of ex-Death Eaters, coming from Scorpius it made sense.

"Look there," Scorpius instructed, turning James's head once more, utilizing both hands this time. "Follow Sirius to your left at a nearly forty five degree angle. See that lone star burning brightly? Even now he's here beside his own, hovering in the background yet infinitely drawn together." James slowly turned his head away from the sky, having gone dizzy with the concentration it took to find one star among millions. Scorpius's hands stayed on his face, even when they were practically nose-to-nose.

Slowly, that same smile Scorpius had shown James as he was crossing the field made its way across the shorter one's mouth. The moonlight seemed to have doubled it's efforts to embalm him in its rays and gray eyes seemed oddly vibrant against the glowing white skin. James was captivated, falling even deeper into the molten depths as hands made their way from his cheeks to the back of his head, nesting into his wild hair.

"What are you doing?" James asked, nearly flinching at how condescending his voice sounded, hoping that it wouldn't discourage the blonde and make him withdraw. Scorpius kept a level grin and simply shrugged.

"I'm just doing," he replied cryptically. Space between them narrowed even more as Scorpius bowed his head to fit under James's chin. The brunette's heartbeat was steady and sure beneath his ribs and Scorpius once again felt invigorated as his own pulse grew in decibel to response.

"I never understood you, James," Scorpius began. "You live as if nothing can touch you. I always thought that you saw the world as something to be conquered and that you were too hard headed to let anyone in on your plans for greatness. That you lived so people could watch you and you'd go on and would crack the world just for a moment's pleasure." James tensed, eyes darkening and he began to pull away before the hands on his neck urged him to stay.

"But I was wrong," Scorpius stated firmly, earning brown eyes to tentatively meet his own. "You live alongside the world- it's wonder and beauty. It's simplicity and raw energy that can be channeled into a passion that it makes people watch you with envy. You just live, and you are the greatness that is this life that the rest of us forget to consider as we all rush to crack open the world."

"And I realized," Scorpius whispered, dropping his eyes as he continued, "that I'll forever be jealous of that. This," he gestured around, "is what true magic is."

"You make me seem so deep," James awkwardly mumbled. "All I want is to be happy." Scorpius turned back to James, radiant smile back in place.

"And that is perfect."

James felt that bubbling in his stomach flare up mutinously. Head reeling, James was aware that if he gave in to impulses, he'd feel terrible about it afterward. This was his brother's ex-boyfriend. Recent ex-boyfriend as it was. He couldn't- wouldn't betray Albus like that. And what about Scorpius? If he cared so much about his brother then he wouldn't be speaking like this. Nor would he be wrapped around James as such. Using every ounce of self-restraint, James broke away from Scorpius's embrace.

Glancing back at the blonde, face once again impassive, James began to back away towards his motorcycle. The night did too much for the blonde to not be sinful, and James found himself sick thinking how Albus would have once thought the same. Backing away farther, James just shook his head, dispelling any admiration for the blonde from his mind.

"We should be heading back," James said shakily.

"James?" The inquiry was soft, yet commanding enough to have James halting his retreat. Closing his eyes, James let out a shuddering breath as he listened to Scorpius's approaching footsteps. "James?" This time, the voice was in front of him and the brunette reluctantly opened his eyes. It was the uncharacteristic smile again and in that moment, James knew he was in over his head.

As soon as brown met gray, lips crashed against each other. They pressed together closely, pink mouths working against each other, pressing firmly yet not deepening the kiss. It was raw and charged, a kiss neither had shared before with any of their previous partners. When they broke apart, the awe and daze was written across both of their faces.

"Why?" James demanded when he regained control of his voice.

"You…make me feel," Scorpius said slowly.

"Albus…"

"I loved him…love him still. I don't know. But I do know his nature. When he says he is done with something, he is. He isn't mine anymore. And I never…" Scorpius gestured around, as if the scene was reason enough for his actions.

"He's my brother," James muttered, embarrassed as he found his own arms wrapping around the slight frame of the blonde.

"I know…I don't want to hurt that," Scorpius admitted, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against James's. "I just couldn't help myself." Head reeling once again at these words, James was awed that he was able to move the always-proper Malfoy to lose control. Scorpius was the one to break their embrace.

"Please, don't ruin tonight?" Scorpius asked. "Just give me tonight and let me know how it feels to just live. Exams are all this week; you can contact me after that and tell me what you want after that. But, can I just have tonight?"

Unable to deny the softness behind the gray eyes that had become familiar to him, James just nodded. He closed the distance between the two of them and this times their kiss was gentler. Pulling away, Scorpius was smiling once again.

"I've never seen you smile like this before," James admitted. Scorpius faltered for a moment before shrugging. Instead of answering, he just adverted his eyes and James smirked after realizing he had embarrassed his companion. Grabbing the pale wrist, James pulled him into his chest before whispering in his ear.

"So what can I do to continue that smile tonight?"

"Let's go for a ride," Scorpius suggested. Grinning James agreed and led the way back to his motorcycle. Intertwining their fingers as they walked, James pushed all other thoughts from his mind. It was just the night, he reminded himself. And if that was all he got, he would make sure it was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully this was worth the wait for all of you. Feedback is incredible, and I'd be forever grateful for some! More fun to come with these two ;)<em>


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you to everyone who continues to read this and give me feedback, you guys are great! It was pointed out to me that I made a bit of a mistake last chapter, but it will all be worked out. Actually gave me the perfect platform for something else; mistakes work in magical ways ;). The ideas are flowing for this story right now and I can't seem to write enough for it because I'm way too excited to see how my ideas translate. I'll hopefully have the next update pretty quickly as long as classes this week don't kill me :)

* * *

><p><strong>A World of Expectations : Chapter Six<strong>

Sunlight streamed in through the high windows of the library, warming the face of the room's sole inhabitant. Students had flocked to the reference filled room religiously for weeks prior but now that the last exams were over, they were all celebrating their survival of the school year with the warming Spring weather. Scorpius could be down there with them but instead he found comfort in the familiar room as he let his mind wander to topics he hadn't considered in a week.

He had run into Albus earlier that day and while he had to keep himself in check to not act any more than colloquial to his long time lover, he found that instead of feeling badly about the end of their relationship he felt pity on the brunette for not allowing himself to be what he wanted but rather bend to expectations. Although he did seemed to be upholding those goals well, or at least by Albus's account. The other student explained he had buckled down and dedicated all of his time to studying- slyly slipping in an allusion to how he hadn't been able to study so intently while dating the blonde, and as a result he was sure he received top marks.

Scorpius had merely smiled and congratulated him, holding in his laughter at the implication he had been the one to keep Albus from his work. If anything, the other boy was much more to blame for their occasional goofing off as Scorpius rivaled his cousin Rose for top of their class. But that was his charm- he did as he pleased and thinking came after. He wasn't overly rash or irresponsible but if he wanted a game of impromptu Quidditch, it would happen. Or if he wanted second helpings of desserts, figure be damned he was having more treacle tarts.

Scorpius did find himself laughing at his thoughts this time. Glancing out the window, a fond smile was in place when he wondered what the brunette was doing now that exams were over. Was he being that same boy he had fallen in love with and chasing after the Scamander twins with some boisterous suggestions? Or was he hanging back like Rose, opting to take in the plundering of youth while cataloging it as some fanciful passing and focusing on what was to come. He hoped it was the former because Albus deserved every last moment of freedom he could have before throwing himself into some contrived lifestyle.

Freedom. That brought Scorpius's mind back to his last night before exams. He didn't know what had gotten into him to have taken up such a last minute offer- especially at such a crucial time, but he liked to clump that in with the magic of the day. Looking out the window once again, Scorpius watched as his peers frolicked across the grounds and while he would normally be like Rose and observe these antics, he felt a small surge of supremacy. While he had moments of following impulses or desires throughout his life, propriety was always in the back of his mind but that night had changed it. Now, watching his peers, he didn't need to calculate how best to join them without impeding on his reputation as he was sure he had experienced more exhilaration and fulfillment than any of them.

Although the company had added something to the success of the night, Scorpius admitted to himself, dropping his gaze to well worn table. It was true that Albus had made him happy- adventures and imagined scenarios were enough to keep the two of them occupied for hours just exploring and inventing. As they grew, it developed from fantasy and childish exploration to slight mischief and curious excavating. But never had he felt truly unshackled by reality the way the elder Potter had allowed him to feel.

It was his nature, perhaps, that had Scorpius so uncharacteristically daring. James Potter was unlike his brother in the way that these adventures were not simply a pastime but he was out to uncover the mysteries and wonders the world around him held. The curiosity of youth had not been squandered or quenched but merely fed and enticed by new knowledge. Where Albus held a firm grip on the reins, James was barreling ahead with a smile and thundering adrenaline. Just one look into his hazel eyes left a sense of vivacity and ambition. And Scorpius's favorite part was that the elder man didn't even know his own effect.

The showy, boisterous Gryffindor Scorpius had met years ago when Albus and he first became friends had developed into something greater while Scorpius was preoccupied and while his heart wouldn't let him think of Albus as anything less than someone he could have spent forever with, his subconscious was envious that he had not seen what was right in front of him.

That was not to say he didn't love Albus, he mentally berated. He still did and he was certain of those feelings. But just because he loved Albus didn't mean he had to love 'trying-to-be-perfect-Albus'. Nor did he love the Albus that restrained himself. That was another thing he had been blind to as the years passed. The boy who he met and fallen in love with had changed alongside his brother. The familiar ache that Scorpius felt for the past week whenever the green-eyed boy came into mind reared its head once more. Aside from logic, that was the only thing keeping him from thinking deeper about the other brunette he had spent the previous weekend with.

But logic wasn't something Scorpius threw away either. His need to qualify and reason every happening was one of the main reasons he was not strolling alongside the lake in the appearance of keeping up with his peers. Logic was the basis of all smart decisions, a lesson he had been taught from a young age. Yet here he was debating whether or not the logic of the situation should truly have bearing. It was true that he had been a close friend of Albus's long before their relationship had blossomed and thus over the years developed a rapport with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. To them, his actions would not be seen as allowable. Despite the fact that Albus had broken it off with him, he had seen the way that divisions were clearly set in that house- he assumed there needed to be when James was still his old self. Not to mention he had seen Albus grow into those divisions and become incited at the sight of James merely borrowing his owl to send a letter to their parents.

He was, for all intensive purposes, Albus's. He could be Albus's friend, boyfriend, ex-boyfriend- it didn't matter to the Potters as long as it adhered to their guidelines. They weren't bad people; they merely constructed a way of life that was most functional for them over the years and which was especially necessary due to the fact the media had a hey day at the slightest sign of rocky waters in their family life. The morals of it were shoddy as well. As an only child he couldn't imagine the extent of malice and betrayal one could feel over one's own sibling's actions. Add that to the ever-present ache in his chest and it seemed obvious that he should just file away that weekend and think nothing more of it.

But, all else be damned, there was something that pulled him to the thought so deeply that it was impossible to throw away. Albus _had_ broken it off with him and that made it clear that Albus was giving up his rights to possession for him. The ache would eventually die down, as he wasn't even aware of it when in the other Potter's presence, and then it only came down to family matters. Scorpius, while embarrassed for his assumptions, figured that James wouldn't mind too much what his parents thought as he was well aware of their strained relationship. It was just Albus that would hold him back.

Albus would have held him back too if he felt there was any sliver left of the empathetic person he loved. Instead, there was the calculating and ambitious man who had taken over the shell of his lover and by the way he looked so coolly through the Slytherin after exams and pointedly emphasized their incompatibility, Scorpius was sure that the brunette had no emotional investment in him. Possessiveness had always been one of Albus's flaws, but Scorpius was determined to make him get over that because it just wasn't fair to him.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of that thought, Scorpius almost laughed once more. Fair? Now he was weighing what was and was not fair? He had never held much respect for that word as growing up a Malfoy he was well aware of just how unfair the world truly was. But now he felt an unfamiliar desire to chase after what he thought he deserved. And why not? There was nothing detrimental to him in this. Only the contrary. And if he didn't take the opportunity…

Scorpius let his mind wander over the night once more. The sky had held fascination and magic that had long since been lost after studying the constellations and galaxies so thoroughly. He could still hear the thundering of his heart and feel the novelty of how he felt like he possessed his body for the first time. There was also the kiss. Scorpius's pulse quickened at that thought. While nowhere near as loud as beneath the moonlight trees, Scorpius could hear that familiar beating of his heart. That too was novel. He had felt similar emotion after kissing Albus but never had he felt that every nerve was attuned to where their two bodies touched nor did he think his heart was going to pound its way out from beneath his ribcage.

Smiling that same grin that James had praised, all doubts were stricken from the blonde's mind. He couldn't let this feeling go. If James was the one that was causing him to break out of himself, a shell that before that night he hadn't realized was so unfeeling and sheltered, then there was nothing anyone could do to change his mind. Justifications and assessments could come later, Scorpius decided as he scrambled for parchment and a quill in his bag. Turning his mind away from everything else, he focused on just what he was going to say to the boy who had successfully broken through his defenses.

James was still asleep when a sharp rapping came from his window. While all instincts told him to stay in bed, his semi-conscious mind had an inkling that it might be important. Anyone who he would usually talk to knew that he was not in work today and in no position to be bothered. Groaning, the curiosity of just who was writing to him made him get out of bed.

Stretching, James appreciated the chill of the still brisk Spring air against his nude form. While he didn't usually sleep without anything on, he was still suffering the effects of the potion he had volunteered to try and everything felt like thick, scratchy wool that was chaffing his skin. Crossing the small distance between his bed and window, James flung it open and was rewarded with a startled hoot.

A snowy owl hovered outside of his window for a moment and James tried to place were he had seen the animal before as the bird seemed to staring at him right back. Oddly irked that the bird seemed to be judging his naked form, James ushered him inside, grabbing a sheet to wrap around himself under the owl's watchful eye. After he was sufficiently covered, James took the proffered note and quickly scanned it. It was straight to the point and the loopy signature reminded James why the bird was so familiar.

Pausing for a moment, James wasn't sure how to respond. He had done his best to not think about his night with Scorpius. In fact, he had tried so hard to do anything but think about it that he had volunteered to try some of Fred's newest potions for the store and ended up having to take leave the past two days. It had worked in the end as the side effects of the potion seemed to be endless with new ones cropping up every few hours, leaving James no time to think about the younger man.

But that lack of thinking left him blind-sided at the note. The night had ended the way Muggle movies depicted modern day fairytales but the next morning was plagued with regret and self doubt. Even though Albus was the one to break it off, James felt like he was encroaching on something that was not his. Plus there was the prospect that the blonde was merely misguiding his affections for his brother and James seemed the best target due to both his willingness and connection to the Slytherin's ex.

While he didn't want to hurt his brother he also couldn't deny the fact that the blonde had weaseled his way in to his subconscious within just a few encounters. They may have known each other for years but this was the first time that James was seeing Scorpius Malfoy as his own person and not an extension of a family name or his brother. He was hoping Scorpius was thinking the same about him too. And the only way he was going to find that out was if he agreed to meet with the blonde.

Heading to his nightstand, James fumbled to find parchment and a quill before pausing to formulate the most neutral response. He wasn't usually one to think to hard about how to say things, as he insisted it was much more what was being said than any flourishes, but he wanted to come off as blasé and then take things from there at their meeting.

Finishing up, James brought the parchment over to the owl, whom hadn't taken its eyes off of him since he flew in. Unnerved by the piercing gaze, James tried to give it a friendly smile before securing the note.

"Take that to Scorpius. Although I'm sure you know that…but yeah. Uh, hurry if you could? But not too fast- I don't want to seem anxious. Oh Merlin, look at me, talking to a bird. Next I'll be serenading Fred's cat," James laughed, shaking his head. The white bird paused for a minute before surprisingly nibbling at James's finger before taking off. James watched the bird leave before chuckling to himself, not sure to take it as a sign of reassurance from the feathered creature or to just decide he was insane and be done with it.

Either way, he now had a date to prepare for. Smiling to himself at the idea it actually was a date, James swore that this time he was treating the pair of them despite this who-invited-who nonsense. Now, he thought with a grimace, it just came down to what he was going to wear. Not for the first time James vowed that he would never again test a trial Weasley product.

In the end, James had decided to just suck up the sensitivity of his skin and don his favorite Muggle button down. The fabric was soft enough that it didn't agitate him too much but as he was making his way down Hogsmeade's main road, the fabric choice quickly became the last of his worries. With each step, James felt as if someone raised the temperature by another degree and soon enough he went from comfortable in the cool breeze to nearly panting and wishing he had just opted to go naked to this meeting.

Trying to collect himself, James ran a hand through his hair only to find that it was damp with sweat. Hoping that he didn't start to smell like perspiration, James pushed open the tavern doors. Looking around affirmed that the blonde had not yet arrived and James was grateful for the few moments of solitude in hopes to right himself. Sitting down at a small booth, James ordered two pumpkin juices with honey before settling himself into the cool leather material.

A quick cooling charm failed to relieve him of his overheated state but did enough to make his face go from looking haggard to refreshed. If he was going to have to suffer through this new side effect while in Scorpius's company he didn't want his appearance to suffer as well. Caught up in trying to think of any other spells he could use to try and help himself, James didn't notice the door open or even when the blonde slid in to the seat opposite him. It wasn't until a hand placed itself softly over his own that James looked up to see gray eyes probing his own.

"Didn't want to startle you," Scorpius explained, slowly removing his hand. James's eyes flicked towards the retreating limb and humored the idea of reaching out to grab it. He decided against it, telling himself that it was because he was supposed to be neutral and not because sweaty palms were unattractive.

"Sorry, just thinking about the joke shop," James said with a laugh. "Can never seem to get away from that place."

"Busy morning at the shop?" Scorpius asked with a smile. James couldn't help but counter it with one of his own, hoping he could possibly see that same grin the blonde had worn over the weekend.

"Actually I didn't go in. I'm on leave for a few days after a mishap of Fred's," James admitted, hoping he wouldn't have to go in to what happened and the side effects he had been suffering.

"The dangers of working in a joke factory," Scorpius teased, glancing down at his drink the waitress served him. Thanking her, he quirked his brow towards James, sipping from the mug. "Pumpkin juice with honey, very kind of you to remember."

"I've had this craving for it since I tried yours. Your have good tastes," James said, raising his own glass in a mock cheers before taking a swig. He felt a bit childish for ordering such a drink especially with the staff knowing him and his penchant for alcohol here, but it held some allure to know he had remembered Scorpius's order.

"I'd have to attribute that to my father. Still drinks it to this day," Scorpius admitted. James imagined Draco Malfoy drinking such an innocent drink and snorted, holding in his laughter.

"He stuck me much more as the Blishen's Firewhiskey type of bloke," James retorted.

"Oh he is. But he simply cannot go a night without taking a glass into his study with him. Something like the bedtime scones you used to take nightly," Scorpius joked.

"Hey! It was a phase that ended when my Quidditch uniform didn't fit right."

"Ah yes, the deathly bulge of my fourth year. Went up against Slytherin that match too. Nearly knocked one of our chasers off her broom if I remember correctly, right? Pity you didn't know your own girth. That foul is what won us the match," Scorpius said with a smug smirk.

"It had nothing to do with my weight. I was distracted by yelling at your captain for using dirty tactics and flew into her. And besides, my uniform didn't fit that bad," James added with a hurt look. Scorpius's smirk warmed into a small smile.

"Still looked better on you than half the team. Although you are all Gryffindors so that isn't the biggest prize."

"And yet you seem to be spending quite a lot of time with us Gryffindors," James pointed out. Scorpius sat thoughtfully for a moment before taking a sip from his mug and nodding.

"Yes, I do seem to be." The tone of the conversation quickly shifted and both men were avoiding eye contact as they knew they were edging around the real reason for the meeting. It might have been just that the heat of the potion was getting to him or the way his sweat had began to cling to the back of his shirt and made him really uncomfortable, but James decided that he had to be the one to alleviate the moment.

"Look, Scorpius, I really don't know what you're playing at," James began. The blonde shot him a startled look and opened his mouth as if to explain but James held up a hand. "I didn't mean that how it sounded but I'm just having a hard time understanding you. You've been with my brother for so long and were friends with him even before that. Then he breaks it off, I run into you and while dazed you barely show any emotion about it and then we end up having multiple…whatever these are and end up kissing. Which was great but that isn't the point of this. The point is I don't know if you are just confused and are coping with Albus's actions by getting second best or if you're just a cold person who has no feelings or if maybe there is something else. Because I'm not trying to hurt Albus and if there is something else I really think we both need to-" James broke off from his speech, panting for air. Words kept formulating in his mind and while he was sure he had already embarrassed himself in front of Scorpius, he felt he needed to continue.

Determined to carry on, James tried to push himself to talk, which only resulted in him panting harder. Scorpius, who had sat there patiently as he watched the older man lecture him, moved closer when he realized James wasn't just pausing for a breath.

"James?" Scorpius questioned. James just shook his head, lifting a hand to dismiss the worry before panting harder. "James!" Scorpius said again, this time more frantic. Hand going to James's back, he ran soothing circle through the shirt. "You're boiling up!" James cringed, unhappy that the blonde had noticed his problem. Then next statement had him worrying more about himself than the inevitable questions. "You're turning bright red!"

Slamming a hand down on the table James drew in a deep breath and turned slowly towards Scorpius. The worry in the blonde's eyes was evident and James's stomach fluttered despite his handicap. Letting the breath out slowly, James felt a bit more confident in his ability to talk.

"I need to get to Fred's," James said between wheezes. Realization dawned across Scorpius's face but James was already half way out of the booth with only the thought of relief in mind. The blonde threw down enough money to cover both drinks before following James's lead and quickly catching up to the brunette. Sidling up to him, Scorpius looped arms and used his free hand to squeeze James's own. James shot him a glance, eyes questioning what his short breath could not.

"What?" Scorpius asked innocently.

"I can walk alone, you know," James wheezed again, this time followed by deeper gasps for air. Tightening his grip on the brunette's arm, Scorpius steered them both in the direction of the joke shop.

"I know. And I typically wouldn't take advantage of a situation like this after given such a rant questioning my motives but I'd like to think I had the most I could with you if you suffocate and die. In the face of loss I tend to take what I want," Scorpius joked, shooting James a smile. Even in his half lucid state James was able to discern the 'what I want' part of that statement. While their conversation was left unfinished, it was good to know that Scorpius wanted him at least on a basic level. Everything after that could be explored in good measure. With a new set of thoughts driving him, James doubled his pace towards the joke shop, hoping Fred would be there with an antidote and that Scorpius wouldn't disappear as soon as it was administered. By the firm grip on his captured arm, James thought it was safe to assume the latter of the two was very unlikely.

* * *

><p><em>The ending of their conversation and rewards of their confusion to come...<em>


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Well... I didn't get this chapter out as fast as I anticipated. School is rolling into midterm week and things are getting very hectic. I'm happy that I was finally able to sit down and get this out today though. Thank you all who continue to read and review, as always, you guys really motivate me to push through all the stress and just write.

* * *

><p><strong>A World of Expectations : Chapter Seven<strong>

"A rainbow potion?" Scorpius asked incredulously.

"No, it was supposed to mimic metamorphmagi's natural abilities allowing the user to dictate what shade of hair, eye, skin or whatever else they want. The hard part was getting down shades and color flow- we could get bright orange to jump into bright green but the interim would leave them a muddy brown. Hardly attractive or realistic. But now…it seems Fred over did it when he wanted to 'mimic the meaning of the colors'," James mimicked with a wince. Dipping the cloth Verity has provided into the basin, James continued to cool his forehead.

"I still don't see how that is different than turning yourself into a walking rainbow," Scorpius said bluntly.

"Maybe that's all it is to you, but some of us want to have a bit of fun once in a while," James teased, tossing the wet rag at the blonde. He watched appreciatively as Scorpius ducked- an act that only he could make graceful, before simply raising one of his light eyebrows.

"Just proves my tastes must be a bit superior to yours if you find looking like a string of Christmas lights fun. And before you respond, I'd like to remind you that you weren't complaining about my meaning of the term a few days ago," Scorpius said with a smirk. James hoped that he was still flushed from the potion so his blushing would be disguised.

"Far from it," James mumbled. Scorpius glanced at the door that separated the stock room from the selling floor, weighing his options. While they were decently hidden if anyone walked in, he wasn't sure if he should risk the prying eyes of the elder Weasley or the motherly woman who had helped take care of James when he had dragged him inside. Frowning, he turned back to James who was wiping his forehead of the sweat that had collected since he removed the cooling cloth. While James's speech had undermined some of his confidence, the gnawing panic he had felt as he helped the brunette to the shop proved to Scorpius that he needed to be honest with both James and himself. Even though he knew that James wasn't in any extreme danger, his adrenaline had severely kicked in and when Fred tried to take James from him, Scorpius practically shoved the other off of the former Gryffindor in some odd need to protect.

"Do you really think I'm cold?" Scorpius asked, surprised at his own words. He had expected to breech the subject and plainly outline his own thoughts and let James decide from there. Some emotional inquiry of the man's earlier words was not in that plan. James's eyes snapped back to Scorpius, silently sizing him up.

"I used to," James admitted. "You never seemed fazed by anything, something that I couldn't understand- and I still can't, but now I think it isn't that you're cold. You just need to learn to smile a bit more."

"I smile quite frequently," Scorpius defended.

"Not the way you did the other night." Both were silent at that. Scorpius let his gaze trail over the boxes that closed them in on three sides, all with sloppy descriptions of the products stored inside and some containing a rude picture or two as well. Lips turning up slightly, Scorpius thought that some of those were probably the result of James's time in this room.

"I've never done that before," Scorpius said, still taking in their surroundings. James's face contorted in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Been that…" Scorpius shrugged, unable to find a word he'd assign his feelings that night. Dropping his head, Scorpius's eyes bore into his own hands knotting in his lap.

"Oh…" James said awkwardly, also adverting his eyes. Frustrated with his own inability to communicate his feelings- something he'd never had to do before, Scorpius let out a loud sigh and chanced a glance at James. James caught his eyes briefly before they both looked away. "Maybe you're just not used to a little bit of adventure?"

"Adventure?" Scorpius laughed. "I'm sorry but I have been friends with your brother since first year. I don't think adventure even covers all the limits we pushed or broke over the years. Despite appearances, I've been in my fair share of trouble."

"Well maybe my definition of fun is actually superior to yours?" James suggested as he grappled for footing in the conversation. He wasn't going to put his feelings into this, he reminded himself. He said what he needed to already.

Scorpius balled his hands into fists and his nerves knotted in his stomach. Thinking about his feelings was odd enough for him, but saying them? Glancing over at James again, he knew that it would have to be him to give in on this. The brunette was fishing for a sign as to what he wanted, and only Scorpius could explain that. The thought that things with Albus were never this trying on his emotions flickered in his mind, but Scorpius quickly squashed it. If he was going to prove himself to James, Albus was not something he wanted to be thinking about.

"It's you," he blurted out. The anxiety he had been harboring seemed to erupt from his stomach and pulse quickly through his body and realization hit Scorpius that he was explaining to James things he had yet to work out and rationalize to himself.

"There is just something about you that makes me feel…different. It's like a challenge without any competition to back it- just an air of encouragement that makes me think 'maybe just observing isn't enough' for once. But it always has been before, and it isn't only about my behavior but my thoughts as well. I never have just felt something and trusted it so wholly. This has nothing to do with Albus or our past relationship- mainly because while I still love Albus, that Albus doesn't exist anymore. And I maybe let that happen, I don't know, but it's okay. Because…because…he may have let me be however I wanted but he never pushed me past that. Ever. I didn't smile like that for Albus," Scorpius finished, breathing heavily and staring wide eyed at James. James stared right back, face blank but eyes boring back into Scorpius's own.

The two sat in silence once more, letting the confession sink into the air around them before James dropped his gaze once gain, furiously wiping his sweating brow. Scorpius quickly reached into his pocket, grabbing his wand and saying a quick spell to retrieve the discarded cloth. Dipping it back into the pitcher of cool water, Scorpius reached over to hand it to James.

"Here, Fred said to keep cooling yourself until you stopped sweating," Scorpius reminded softly. James reached for the cloth and as Scorpius thought he would take it, he grabbed the blonde's wrist instead.

"I don't get why you think that," James said. "It was just one night-"

"Was that all it was?" Scorpius demanded. James didn't respond, lifting his head back up to meet Scorpius's gaze. James smiled, his other hand came to reach over and brush a stray hair out of Scorpius's eyes. "It wasn't," Scorpius said firmly.

"But you don't really know me," James warned.

"I'd like to," Scorpius admitted. "Although, I don't think that you're the type of person that could ever truly be figured out."

"That opinion will change fast," James snorted, leaning back and removing his hand from Scorpius's wrist. Tilting his head back, James picked the cracks out of the old ceiling's pant. "I'm not Albus, Scorpius."

"I know," Scorpius said, calling upon the same confidence he had used earlier to spill his thoughts out to James to close the space between them. Now perched mere inched from the brunette, James had a hard time not looking over at the probing silver eyes. "That's why I'm here. I'm here because of you." That seemed to wake James out of his reverie and the brunette leaned forward until their noses nearly touched.

"But what about Albus?" James practically whispered.

"I just told you that why I'm here has nothing to do with him," Scorpius said again, patience ebbing.

"No, I mean, he's my brother Scorpius. Even if this has nothing to do with him, the fact that you two were together for so long might pose a problem," James clarified.

"Oh," Scorpius muttered, embarrassment flaring at his momentary loss of temper. "I spoke to him- don't worry not about us, but it was as if we were strangers from the way he acted. No feelings or left over thoughts lingering between us. It seemed as if this had been a long considered affair and his feelings for me had been lost since the beginning of that consideration," Scorpius explained, voice unwavering as if he was giving facts on a report and not his ex-boyfriend. James flinched.

"How can you say that so calmly?"

"Because it's the truth. There is no reason to sit here and wallow over my feelings on the matter when there is nothing I could do to change it and especially not when my feelings are being drawn somewhere else," Scorpius explained and he watched the other man's cheeks tinge pink.

"I'd want to make sure," James said. "I don't want to hurt him."

"I don't want that either," Scorpius said. "But even if he doesn't want a relationship with me anymore, he surely would not want you to have a relationship with me," he warned. James dropped his eyes, noticing he had nowhere to hide at this close proximity. Scorpius's hand came to cup his cheek gently, encouraging his eyes back to the gray depths of the younger man. "James?"

"Why not?" James asked petulantly.

"Because he isn't going to sacrifice his own peace of mind for you to have a chance at happiness," Scorpius said firmly. James looked away again. "I'm not trying to be harsh, but that is Albus. You are his older brother and to him he can't afford to give you anything of his that could better you position. He isn't a bad person, but it's his nature as your younger brother."

"Better my position? It's always been him-"

"You are not second best James," Scorpius assured. "But don't give him the courtesy of playing your hand to make him happy as he won't do the same for you." Anything else he was going to say was cut off by James pushing forward and locking their lips together.

The force behind the kiss was enough to have Scorpius wobbling, hands coming up to James's shoulders to steady the both of them. James pushed his lips even more insistently against Scorpius. The blonde responded eagerly, and once steady he let his hands move to the back of James's neck, gently coaxing him closer. In response, James's arms went around Scorpius's waist and forcefully pulled his body in to him. Scorpius gasped into the kiss in surprise, giving James the opportunity to capture his lower lip between his teeth.

As James sucked the blonde's lip into his mouth, Scorpius let out a soft noise of contentment, hands grabbing deftly to the back of James's neck. Fingers nimbly tangled through the silky strands at the base of his neck, fumbling when James's tongue came to invade his mouth, expertly teasing his own. Gliding his hands up, Scorpius pulled lightly on the slightly longer strands earning a moan from the older man. Smiling into the kiss, Scorpius allowed himself to be pulled closer.

James's arms wound tighter around Scorpius's middle, strategically trapping him as he leaned back as if to fall back. Inching back slowly to make sure the blonde's body was following him, his back came in contact with an unexpected surface. Losing concentration on his task, James fell backwards and felt the surface slide out behind him and as soon as his back made contact with the ground he heard the telltale clamor of the boxes falling. Scorpius landed on top of him, lips torn from the brunette's in the fall and they stayed like that for a moment with Scorpius sprawled on James's stomach and the latter watching him, eyes dark with intent. As the pieces clicked into place, James let his head fall back with a laugh and Scorpius soon followed.

"We should probably get up. Verity is definitely going to come back and make sure I didn't have some sort of fit as a final side effect from the potion," James warned. Scorpius nodded, rolling off of James but not sitting up even as James pulsed himself to a sitting position. Sure enough, Scorpius soon heard the swinging of the stock door and saw the woman from earlier appear, eyes wild.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking at both boys on the floor. While the situation seemed to be fine, both wore similar expressions of guilt, something she could pick out easily after working in the shop for as long as she did. Her eyes narrowed on James, unable to place what was off.

"Don't worry, I just through the cloth at Scorpius and he freaked out. Don't think he likes water so much, greasy Slytherin," James drawled. Scorpius snorted from his spot on the floor, making Verity's deciphering glare turn to him. He offered her a small smile and awkward wave from his informal position.

"Alright, if that's all…" she trailed off. "Although I expect you'll be cleaning this up in work tomorrow," she motioned to the upturned boxes.

"Of course," James assured with a large smile. Nodding, she gave the boys one last glance before returning to the front. James turned back to Scorpius and once again they both fell into laughter.

"You're smiling again," James pointed out. Scorpius nodded, finally sitting back up.

"It seems I am."

"We probably shouldn't have done that but I can't fault anything that makes you look like that."

"Then if Albus says and means that he is fine with me moving on, you won't hold this back?" Scorpius inquired. James silenced for a moment before smiling softly.

"I can't make any promises. You talk to him first…then I want to hear it for myself. Then we'll see," James said.

"We'll see?" Scorpius repeated, raising an eyebrow. "How about you do what you want?"

"And how do you know what I want?"

"You were the one who kissed me. And you won't stop me when I do this," Scorpius leaned over, gently covering James's mouth with his own. It was soft and brief, yet James felt as if his mind was clouded when the blonde drew away. "Plus you told me yourself that all you want is to be happy." James closed his eyes, breathing heavily and weighing both of his options. At the moment, it didn't seem like much of a choice as Scorpius's breath ghosted across his face.

"Talk to him," James urged, opening his eyes to find Scorpius watching him. "The we can work whatever this is out." Scorpius smiled and James thought he was going to kiss him once again and was mildly disappointed when he stood up instead.

"I will. I'll do it tomorrow so I can talk to you before I go home on the Hogwarts Express," Scorpius explained, voice tinged with excitement. "You set up plans to see him tomorrow as well. That way we can both talk with him before I have to leave. Is that alright?"

"He actually owled me earlier saying he wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow. So that won't be a problem," James said, mind whirling again. Scorpius smiled at him again, bright and passion filled and for a moment the noise in his head subsided. He took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be drawn to his feet.

"Your temperature is nearly normal," Scorpius commented. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"No," James said quickly before adding, "I can manage." Scorpius gave him a questioning look before shrugging.

"I should be going back to the castle then. ," he said, pausing awkwardly when he realized he wasn't sure how to close their goodbye. Not wanting to risk another kiss that would throw his world off kilter, James quickly took over.

"I'll walk you out the front." Scorpius followed James, nodding politely to both Fred and Verity on the way out before turning to James who was looking anywhere but at the blonde.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Scorpius questioned. James nodded.

"Yeah, see you then," he said lamely, feeling the same set of discomfort fall in his shoulders now. Thankfully, Scorpius ended the tense goodbye by turning and heading back down Hogsmeade. Sighing, James let his back fall against the joke shop's window. It was a lot he was risking on the blonde and he had never really taken into account he was still in school, possibly not even of age yet. He hadn't thought of anything past his own feelings and the possibility of hurting Albus. It was impractical and he slightly hoped that Albus would completely shoot down the idea of Scorpius moving on the next day just so that he was saved from all these surfacing problems. Because if it came down to it, James admitted to himself, he would probably end up choosing Scorpius despite everything else.


	9. Chapter 8

Here's another installment, finally :)! Thank you everyone who remains loyal even with this crazy updating schedule, which isn't much of a schedule at all. And you know what? I got a bit carried away with this one chapter and ended up writing a good third of the next one. I'm exam free for the next week and a half, so I can guarantee you an update within that time. Without any more ado, here is the newest chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>A World of Expectations : Chapter Eight<strong>

Scorpius glanced at the door of the Great Hall for what seemed like the hundredth time since he left earlier that morning. He figured his best chance to corner Albus would be to work around the one thing he knew Albus wouldn't miss- food. The Gryffindor had entered the hall only a short while after himself yet it seemed to take him twice as long to eat, leaving Scorpius to linger as his classmates all flitted away to enjoy their final day within the castle. Anxiously bouncing his feet as he leaned against the wall, Scorpius found the wry humor in the fact this was probably amongst his most anticipated meetings with the other man. Their relationship had blossomed from such a strong friendship that both took for granted the ability to see each other at will, making only the long absence of the summer holidays pique anticipation, and even that they had placated by numerous visits.

When the hall doors swung open once again, Scorpius nearly leapt from his position with eagerness to catch up with the familiar mop of unruly hair. The only reason he slowed his pace was the two redheads flanking him. Deciding not to let the presence of Albus's family take his chance from him, Scorpius let himself slip into his signature saunter and steeled his face.

"Albus," Scorpius called, causing not only the trio to turn around but also a fair amount of the hall's occupants as well. Albus's expression was the most comforting of the three of them- a sheet of surprise while his cousin Rose pasted on a large smile that was not often seen on his academic rival and most worrisome was Lily's narrowed eyes and tense body. Scorpius nearly frowned at that reaction, having come to consider the youngest Potter a close friend over the years. Whenever Albus and he were up to something, she was right there with them. She even had taken to cheering alongside Albus for the Slytherin Quidditch team on the games their two houses weren't facing each other.

"Rose, Lily," he added politely, nodding at each of the girls respectively. Lily just crossed her arms, expression not softening. Oddly enough, it was Rose who jumped to talk first.

"Hey Scorpius- excited for the hols?" she questioned. Before Scorpius could respond, she continued on. "I'm quite happy to head home. Exams this year were nothing in comparison to NEWTs next year and since I'm volunteering at the Ministry this summer I figure that the best way to learn is through actual practice. Do you have anything planned for the summer?"

"Not particularly," Scorpius admitted, earning himself a disapproving cluck from the girl.

"Nothing? That's disappointing. Hopefully you won't spoil yourself over the summer, I was hoping that we could study our NEWTs work together next year- something that wouldn't be fitting if you became rusty," she sighed.

"She didn't mean that as an insult though," Albus quickly smoothed over, shooting Rose a glance, leading her to smile apologetically at Scorpius.

"I know," Scorpius assured was a kind smile, "It's all in the Weasley charm- or lack there of. I'm well versed in such things by now Albus."

"Right," Albus said awkwardly, glancing between his family and back towards the blonde. "So…did you need something?"

"I was actually hoping I could talk to you alone for a moment," Scorpius explained, tone neutral. If this surprised Albus he didn't let it show, merely shrugging and ignoring Lily's pointed gaze. Unable to bite back his momentary contempt for the younger girl, Scorpius trained a heated glare on her smaller form.

"Don't worry, I've never been one to beg or blackmail so whatever fears you may be concocting aren't well founded. I can guarantee that I'll leave Albus alone after we have a quick word." His uncharacteristic outburst was enough to shock the girl into letting her guard slip but before she was able to retort, Albus stepped between them.

"Yeah, we can talk," Albus said quickly, gently pushing Scorpius's shoulder to turn him around and lead him across the hall, far enough away from his now volatile sister but still close enough that neither her nor Rose would be compelled to come after him if it took longer than the few moments Scorpius asked for. Back to his tepid self, Scorpius allowed himself to be guided and set his silvery gaze upon Albus as soon as the brunette squared off in front of him.

A wave of warm nostalgia washed through Scorpius, leaving a smile painted across his lips. He'd been thinking of Albus as an entity of the past so much in the last week that it seemed his mind had actually forgotten that the man was still very much a part of his life. The calculating gaze and nervous fidgeting may not have belonged to the version of Albus that Scorpius had tied himself to, but it was still Albus who had made his time at Hogwarts unforgettable.

"I'm happy for you," Scorpius started, effectively stopping Albus's shuffling. "I don't think I've said that yet, but I truly am happy for you going after what you want. I didn't want you to sit here thinking that I was bitter over us ending and held some ill wishes for you." Scorpius glanced over at Lily, and Albus smiled sheepishly at the veiled jab.

"I hoped you weren't," he admitted, drawing Scorpius's gaze back to him.

"I want you to be happy. We may have had a relationship but we were friends first, and nothing would change that I care about you. I respect your decision and wanted to let you know that I agree about our parting romantically. I know that statistically most couples cannot go back to being functional friends, but I was hoping to clear the air between us and see if anything can be fostered from there," Scorpius explained.

"So you're completely okay with everything?" Albus asked and Scorpius thought that he could see a flash of confusion behind those familiar green eyes but it was gone within an instant and he didn't dwell on why the other man would be confused.

"I'm not one to sit and sulk over my losses, Albus. I wanted there to be no fretting over possible hard feelings or caution when we move onto new partners as I know that these typical tensions are unnecessary on my behalf. I was hoping you'd feel the same as friendship shouldn't be lost to a failed romance."

"Oh, erm," Albus mumbled, beginning to shuffle his feet against the floor once more. It belatedly dawned on Scorpius that perhaps his ex had not yet thought of such concerns for the future and berated himself that he had moved on so quickly. Thankfully there was no hesitance in Albus's gaze when he met Scorpius and spoke.

"I think you're right. About the friends part, that is. I mean, you're right about the lack of hard feelings over this on my part too- not that I'm happy things didn't work out, but yeah. It's for the best," Albus finished with a firm nod. Scorpius just smiled fondly at him, the slight bumbling reminding him of why he had become taken with Albus in the first place.

"So, friends?" Albus offered, extending his hand. Scorpius considered for a moment what Albus would think if he knew the reason behind this confrontation, but decided those thoughts were for another day as he slipped his hand into Albus's.

"Friends. Now I'll let you get back to your family. I got a bit worried when Lily stopped glaring at me and began to ignore us. I'm quite familiar with her plotting habits and if you return unharmed it lessens the chance of me having to watch my back too much," Scorpius joked. Albus laughed, glancing over towards the pair of girls nodding slightly.

"I'll see if I can convince her you weren't here trying to extort me or take advantage of my innocence."

"Well that I may have already done," Scorpius admitted with a small smirk. Albus just shook his head, patting Scorpius on the shoulder with a bit of hesitation before leaving him to return to Lily and Rose. Rose offered a smile of her own before following her cousins towards the main entrance. As they left, the smirk grew into a content smile, knowing that Albus would soon be on his way to James and hopefully would say the same thing to his elder brother as he had to him.

* * *

><p>"And I'm thinking about proposing to Verity. She may have a few years on her, but there is definitely a lasting spunk to that girl." Fred finished, slamming his drink on the table, causing James to jump slightly.<p>

"Oh, are you?" James asked, eyes coming back to focus on the dimly lit room his mind had temporarily left.

"What's wrong, Jamie," Fred questioned, eyes narrowing as he leaned forward. "No more odd side effects from that potion, right?" James just shook his head.

"I'm fine Fred. Just a few things on my mind, that's all." Which was probably the understatement of his life. When Albus had stopped by James needn't even attempt to figure out how to broach the subject of Scorpius with his younger brother as he quickly spilled into an explanation how the blonde had talked to him earlier and was oddly, in Albus's opinion at least, alright with everything. He had even propositioned remaining friends Albus had said- something James wasn't so keen on and would have to mention to the Slytherin later on.

While Albus clearly spelled out his relief that Scorpius was accepting and moving on, James wasn't sure of his own feelings on the matter. It was easier to think clearly when he wasn't around the blonde or directly after meeting with him. What cut at his conscious the most was Albus's response to James saying he was proud that he was so happy. '_Now it's your turn to figure out what makes you happy';_ the words hung over James's head and made him consider if Albus would be saying that if he knew why Scorpius was so accepting of their separation. Scorpius's earlier warnings seemed to be seared into his mind and it was slightly bothersome that he knew his brother better than James did.

"James!" Fred snapped again. James turned to him sheepishly, ducking his eyes as he took a large gulp of his drink. Wincing as the firewhiskey burned the back of his throat, James's eyes were watering from the familiar pain as he turned his gaze back to his watchful cousin.

"What?"

"Merlin, what's gotten in to you?" Fred demanded. "I haven't seen you this far off since you asked if you could work at the shop. Wait- you aren't thinking about leaving, are you?"

"No, nothing like that." James assured.

"Good," Fred said, voice smug. "Dad was actually going to ask you about working more than just shop help for the summer. He wanted to be the one to talk to you about it, but I guess boggart is out of the closet now. Ministry finally approved us to not only export goods but also set up locales outside of Britain. Figured you're the best man for the traveling, seeing as you've always talked about it." And the fact that I don't have anything to tie me down here, James added to himself, knowing that was one of the reasons Fred was not the one going.

"Sounds excellent," James said, pushing enthusiasm through his cloudy mind. Smiling as brightly as he could, Fred just frowned at him.

"Not to you, apparently."

"I-"

"No, you don't need to defend yourself to me. It's fine. But I can tell something is going on in that muddled head of yours. Spill?" Fred had gone from his joking self to his rarely serious state. It unnerved James how the deep brown eyes seemed to be pulling apart his will to hide his thoughts, resulting in him sighing in defeat.

"I'm just not sure what I should do about…a few things," James evaded.

"And seeing as you have very little that you let get to you, I'm guessing this is about a girl?" James dropped his eyes again and Fred smiled in triumph. "Thought so. You're acting just like you did with Luna Longbottom. So, do I know her?"

"It isn't anything serious," James rushed, although completely disagreeing with Fred's comparison. Fred's face was pulled in such a grin that James felt his nerves subsiding.

"Of course it isn't- you're brooding! If you're going to actually brood over someone then it's obvious what should be done."

"It is?"

"Yes, James," Fred sighed, clearly exasperated. "Just go for it." James quirked an eyebrow at his cousin, glee rolling off the latter in waves.

"You'd think you were the one with the girl," James commented. Fred frowned, waving him off quickly.

"In good time, dear Jamie, in good time. When I become the head Weasley of Wheezes the ladies will come flocking too me. They're quite fond of successful businessmen."

"Although I hear they aren't too fond of being turned into various creatures or have their hair tampered with," James commented wryly. Fred laughed, ducking his head at the allusion to his Hogwarts days.

"Yeah, I've heard as much. Look Jamie, what do you have that could possibly be holding you back?" James nodded in agreement while his mind ticked off the reasons he shouldn't pursue anything with Scorpius. "Am I right?"

"Er…"

"Even if you do, don't you remember what you told me when you first asked my dad to take you up at the shop? The reason why you left everything behind? You just wanted to be yourself and follow what makes you happy. What if this is what will make you happy? Are you going to hold yourself back from that after everything?" The conversation with his mum at the Burrow flashed through his mind and James nodded more vigorously now, the whispering part of his mind finally quieting. Fred watched the tension drift out of James and smiled, patting him on the back.

"So…do I know her?" Fred pressed. James shot him a look and Fred just laughed. "I'll let you get away for now. But I'll figure this out!"

"I highly doubt you'd be able to figure it out," James antagonized.

"Not someone you'd usually go after then? What, does she have some sort of disability? Horrid scars from a boils curse gone wrong? Oh- is she a muggle?" Fred guessed.

"Muggle?" James shot back and Fred just shrugged.

"There are a few fit muggle girls," he commented mildly. James just shook his head.

"No to all three. And I'm not going to play this game."

"That's what you think, mate," Fred said, patting James's arm as he stood up. "Now, I think you need to go out and sweep some damsel off of her feet now that I set you on the right path. Keep this in mind when you're planning the wedding party- I expect to be your best man," Fred snickered and James shoved at his arm. Standing as well, James collected himself and followed Fred out of the room. Fred saw him off by making crude kissing faces and catcalls at James's back, only lifting his spirits farther.

The shops were beginning to close and James realized he had spent more time than he thought with Fred and would probably be late to meet with Scorpius. Quickening his pace, James kept an eye out for anyone who'd recognize him. The last thing he wanted was something to stir doubt in his decision. Thankfully no one seemed to be in the town as seemed to already be set for the summer lull and when the shrieking shack came into view, James grinned to see that the blonde was already there, back turned to him.

His pace quickened and the distance between himself and Scorpius was quickly covered and as his hand flashed out to snag the other man's shoulder, Scorpius gasped in surprise and James caught sight of his confused expression before James pressed their lips together. It was over as suddenly as it began but somehow Scorpius's hands had come to frame James's face. A smile stretched its way across the brunette's features and James's hands came to remove Scorpius's.

"Hey," James said laughter tingeing his voice.

"Something has you in a good mood," Scorpius commented, backing up just enough to give James adequate personal space.

"It's nice to catch you off guard," James admitted with a shrug. Jutting out his bottom lip and narrowing his eyes, Scorpius regarded James coolly.

"I was not caught off guard."

"Unless you typically go around wide eyed and open mouthed, I'd have to say your expression told a different story."

"Maybe I'm just not used to people jumping me from behind."

"And I caught you off guard," James prompted and Scorpius huffed. Laughing, James cocked his head towards the shack, motioning for the other man to follow him as he made his way towards the old building. Instead of trailing behind him, Scorpius took a few quick strides to fall in step next to James who in turn shot him a wide smile.

"I'm guessing you talked to Albus and it went well?" Scorpius inquired.

"I don't want to talk about him right now," James dismissed, voice not wavering from its pleasant tone. Vaguely he wondered if Fred had slipped something in his drink within their last few moments together that left him feeling so on top of the world. With another glance at Scorpius he shrugged off that theory and decided it was just the effect the blonde had on him.

Stumbling to the left as Scorpius suddenly tugged at his sleeve, James found himself whirled around and back being pressed into old wood. Silver eyes twinkled mischievously for a moment before they closed as Scorpius's lips descended upon his own. His hands came to steady the pair of them by resting on the blonde's hips and Scorpius's own wrapped around his neck. Tugging slightly, James forced the younger man to press gently up against him.

Scorpius moaned a content sound into the kiss at the feeling of being so close to James and for a moment James was surprised at how firm Scorpius's body was. There was no soft curves or padding on the chest to buffer the space between them and while it was a strange feeling for him, all the hard planes of Scorpius's body seemed to make the embrace that much more intimate. Scorpius seemed to sense his slight discomfort and pulled back.

"James?" he questioned, voice a few pitches deeper than normal. James just smirked and flipped their positions over. While it didn't change the strangeness of being pressed against another man, it was a position of dominance he was used to.

"Shh," James hushed, nipping at Scorpius's bottom lip. Eagerly, the blonde did just that, neck straining to try and capture James's teasing lips with his own. Giving in, James took control of the kiss. Tongue eagerly ravaging the other's mouth, James set out to map out just what made Scorpius squirm. Reveling in being kissed so thoroughly, Scorpius let his finger dance lightly over James's skin, making their way from his forearms to the nape of his neck where they tangled in the fine hairs that stuck up erratically.

Scorpius's fingers were warm against his skin but that didn't stop James from shivering at their touch. Slowing down his explorations James eventually just let his lips, now swollen and hypersensitive, rest against Scorpius. The pair stood there against the wall, breathing each other's air as Scorpius's hand continued to caress the back of James's neck and James's own framing Scorpius.

"I have to go back soon," Scorpius whispered, breaking the moment. "I've been neglecting my friends recently-" a snort from James interrupted Scorpius, making him smile, bottom lip running against James's due to their position. A jolt of desire shot through Scorpius, senses still peaked from their previous activities. Pushing it aside, he continued with what he had been saying. "I'm leaving tomorrow and while I wouldn't mind hiding behind this place forever, I do owe them some time before the summer holidays." James pulled away, making sure that he had Scorpius's attention before speaking firmly.

"We aren't hiding."

"Of course not," Scorpius said with a smile. James sighed, reality coming back to him with the thought that they were slightly hiding. Slightly, he assured himself.

"If we do this…I don't want to hide," James said. "I've never been one to skirt around something."

"And I am?" Scorpius nearly laughed. "James…" The name fell from his lips like a caress and James closed the space between them again, catching Scorpius's lips in a frenzied mass of limbs and passion. James's fingers dug harshly into Scorpius's side, holding him firmly against the wall but the blonde didn't seem to mind and kissed him back with as much intensity. Regaining control of himself, James gently eased himself off of the blonde who chuckled fondly, eyes closed as his chest rose and fell with his heavy pants.

"I'm not going to get used to that, but I don't think I want to," Scorpius admitted. "You are-"

"Shh," James said for the second time that evening. "You're right, you should get back soon. I forget that you aren't a lonely old man like me."

"You're quite spritely for an old man," Scorpius teased, eyes once again hinting at his mischievous side. James made a note to see how far he could push that aspect of Scorpius in the future but just shook his head for now.

"Can I see you soon?" James asked. Scorpius paused for a moment. Hazel eyes bore into him and behind their intensity he could see the other man's nerves and hope. Heart swelling, Scorpius felt the pit of his stomach drop. For a moment he wasn't sure he'd be able to respond but was able to control his vocal chords enough to reply, although voice shaky.

"As soon as you'd like." No more words were said but both parted with excitement of what this arrangement may hold.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant by this story.

Quite a bit longer than usual to make up for making you all wait so long; and a bit of a fun scene thrown in there as an apology too ;). Only a few more weeks left of term then I'm home free for all the writing projects my heart desires. Spring term will definitely be less time consuming (but let's hope I can finish this for you before then, yes?). Anyway, feedback would be much appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>A World of Expectations : Chapter Nine<strong>

As soon as he liked wasn't meant to be for James. He had received an owl- not Scorpius's usual one but an imposingly large eagle owl the next day detailing that the elder Malfoys had taken it upon themselves to surprise the blonde with a family trip to their estates in France. It had taken James the rest of the day to overcome his mixture of jealousy and disappointment but after that, they two had sent a steady stream of letters to each other. Thankfully the brute of a bird hadn't returned from the first day and Scorpius's snowy owl had been dutifully flying back and forth for them.

"You must be tired, Gray Eyes," James said, ruffling around for a treat to give the owl. A soft hoot answered him and James grinned, amused at how the bird always seemed to answer him back. "Here you go. Rest a bit, I don't have any idea what I'm going to say to Scorpius so you'll have enough time to save up energy."

The owl, who James had dubbed Gray Eyes and noted that he should ask the bird's real name next time they met up, just hopped from the top of James's desk to his bedpost, nestling into its feathers to take James up on his offer. The first time the owl had come, James had tried to keep it overnight but the bird had made a racket and nipped at James until he let the bird leave. Now James just took as long as possible to write responses in order to let the bird rest. Leave it to the Malfoys to have their owls trained not to stay away for too long, James laughed to himself.

Scorpius's own note was short, keeping the tone colloquial in case the letter fell into the wrong hands. It would seem as if the two were merely close friends except for the last paragraph that made James's pulse speed up.

_We'll be departing from out estate here tomorrow afternoon and while I'm sure that a family dinner back at the Manor will be insisted upon I think that will end my familial responsibilities for now. Father shall be travelling to London on business this weekend and I've been asked to accompany him in order to ease my transition into the business affairs of Malfoys. Thankfully he recognizes that I am old enough to require my own quarters for the whole affair and we've booked two rooms in a muggle establishment that has come highly recommended. This will be my first time staying in a non-wizarding hotel and could use some of your expertise. Hopefully you will not be against explaining these muggle devices to me, as I shall expect your arrival at the Sofitel St. James this Saturday at noon._

_Loyally,_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy _

_Cupiditas Vincet Semper_

Maybe it hadn't occurred to Scorpius what it would come off as inviting him to a hotel? James tried to reason. Surely that wasn't the other man's agenda even if he had been the more insistent one in their somewhat-relationship thus far. His subconscious conjured up thoughts of fervent kisses and wandering his hands and James felt his body reacting to the reel of images before a sharp hoot interrupted their progression. Glancing back at the owl, who was now pining him with a sharp stare, James laughed shakily before pushing aside the note and grabbing his quill and fresh parchment. He hadn't actually used the desk in his bedroom before Malfoy's trip- never having anyone to have a steady correspondence with, and he was finding that it was actually quite relaxing.

But relaxing was far from James's thoughts as he quickly scribbled that he was sorry Scorpius seemed to be bored of France and that he was glad he was returning to the country so soon with the assurance that he'd be able to help him with any muggle contraptions that irk the blonde this Saturday. He was sure Scorpius would be dissatisfied by his short and shallow letter but James wasn't going to risk thinking about anything other than the surface value of things as he knew the thoughts lurking just under the surface of his own mental barrier. It was much safer to displease the blonde with a lackluster response than shock him with a hormone charged one.

The owl even seemed surprised at how quickly James finished, cocking its head as James approached with the letter. Flying down to James's outstretched arm, the white feathers gently ruffled against James's face, making him smile down at the bird.

"Last letter for a while, Gray Eyes. You must be happy though- no more stale treats that I usually torture my family's owls with. I'll make sure to pick up a fresh batch from Eeylops when I go into London though," James assured. The bird cooed loudly before exiting out his still open window.

James shook his head after the bird, unsure if he would be considered crazy or not for having taken up companionship with a bird. He tried to reason it out that his namesake had been best friends with a Hippogriff later on in life and if someone could have a well standing relationship with a beast like that than he could be affectionate towards an owl. Although his grand-godfather had been on the run from the law and had a lack of viable human options for correspondence, but James chose to overlook that.

Ever since Fred let slip the plans his Uncle George had for him this summer, James had been spending less time in the shop and more time in his Uncle's home beginning to plan what he was to do. It was still just in the stage of planning where legalities were being read into and James wasn't much needed but he had a feeling that it had something to do with Fred training a new employee for the shop that kept him in George's current plans. Thankfully he had been excuse for the rest of the week from those stuffy meetings as Uncle Percy was now taking on full responsibility for all legal matters, making anyone else's presence unnecessary.

With little to do and even less want to meet his replacement- whether his cousin and Uncle were calling the boy that or not, James spent the next few days lounging around his apartment. When he heard a tapping on his window that Friday he hoped it was Scorpius's owl but was only disappointed when a tiny brown bird flew in instead. Sending Albus's owl back on its way without a response, James hadn't even looked at the letter before going back to his lounging.

By the time Saturday did arrive, James felt worn out from spending so much time in his own place that he nearly flinched at the early morning sun. Opting for a pair of aviators- a style he picked up from one of his Aunt Hermione's muggle films, James set off to the local town. While he loved his motorcycle, he hated to bring it to London as some muggle teens would always gawk and prod at it. Muggle transportation seemed the lesser of two evils, even as James was squished on a bus between a middle-aged woman and posh businessman who scowled every time James shouldered him as they went over a bump or around a corner.

When the bus finally rattled to his stop, James generously elbowed the man one last time, smirking as he heard the disgruntled huff before pushing out the doors. He had never liked the posh type and even though the bloke was a muggle he couldn't withstand the urge to make life just a little more uncomfortable for his likes. Although he was the one heading to one of the most renowned hotels in London, he noted to himself, shooting the businessman an apologetic look before the bus doors shut.

The hotel was around the corner and as he approached, James slowed to take in the building's façade. He had travelled with his family quite a bit as a child and as his father was the Chosen One, they rarely saw less than the best. But it seemed that his father had always taken the most understated of the best as the mammoth flaunting of grandeur before him made his worn leather coat and fitted jeans seem threadbare in comparison. Steps slowing to an eventual stop, James considered the ushered doorway and just how he was going to convince the help he was supposed to be there.

"Don't mind them, they're simply mindless," came a familiar drawl. James's head snapped towards the left and as a few heads moved he was able to make out Scorpius. The blonde wasn't smiling but the light in his eyes gave away his humor. "Always just say you're the son of some travelling mogul and they'll jump to life like a puppet hoping for a good tip."

"I look much more likely to throw a savage party and trash the premise than attend a business meeting," James scoffed.

"Isn't that what all proper offspring of such figures do these days?"

"So I was given the invite for the day rather than tonight's wild festivities? And here I thought I was well liked," James mocked. Scorpius smirked, leaning into his personal space before plucking off James's sunglasses.

"I never implied you weren't welcome to spend the night," he whispered huskily before pocketing the glasses and heading towards the door. Swallowing hard to refresh his now dry throat, James's mind wandered back to where the letter had taken him and his pulse began to race as he hurried to follow the blonde. Sure enough, the bellhop just nodded at Scorpius before opening the door for the pair without even glancing at James.

"Father and I got here last night and I simply cannot understand why he requested to have rooms so high up. Have you been inside of an elevator? It's a ridiculous muggle contraption just waiting to be overtaken by gravity and plummet us all to our deaths at a moment's notice," Scorpius huffed, leading the way past the glittering machine and towards a far aisle.

"You've never been in one before now?" James asked incredulously. Scorpius shot him a sheepish look.

"While my father is accustomed to traveling by muggle standards by now, my mother is strictly for the wizarding accommodations when we go anywhere that doesn't have an estate of ours nearby. This is the first time I've been permitted to attend any of father's strictly business meetings and so it happens to also be the first time in a muggle hotel. Although I have been on one of those death cages before as a child; apparently I screamed so hard that my father had to freeze the thing." James couldn't help laughing at this and Scorpius didn't seemed too put off by James's amusement.

"I've never quite gotten over the fear so I hope you don't mind walking to the top floor to get to my room," Scorpius added, sobering James up quickly. Glancing upwards as the stairs coiled to the point where the ceiling became indiscernible.

"…Right. How far up is that exactly?"

"Come on," Scorpius urged, grabbing James's hand and puling him close before he had the chance to protest. All at once the world because topsy-turvy and James felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through a vacuum. Clenching tighter to Scorpius, he nearly stumbled when they came to land on an equally ornate hallway.

"You could have splinched me," James pointed out.

"But I didn't," Scorpius said with a smile, unlocking the door to let the both of them inside. When Scorpius had said his room, James had assumed it was just that- maybe a small sitting area to boot but this was enough to fit the whole first level of his childhood home inside.

"Remind me never to take your word for how simple something is," James muttered, shaking his head at the overdone marble and jewel tones. Scorpius laughed, letting his hand brush James's as he walked passed to settle himself into one of the tall armchairs.

"It's my father's taste, I assure you. When I asked for my own room, I meant exactly what you were thinking. But apparently booking two suites seems a reasonable alternative. I'm not complaining though, the bathtub rivals the prefects one in Hogwarts. I think their soaps and bubbles may even be superior," Scorpius mused playfully.

"Maybe you'd like to show me?" James responded cheekily. He hadn't even thought of the words before they were out of his mouth, a trait he had frequently loved when trying to woo women in the past. Yet as the words sunk in to the pair, James silently cursed his silver tongue.

"Well now that I'm on the receiving end, I understand why you had so many flings back in school. I feel bad for all the names I called those girls now that I know they stood little chance," Scorpius joked. "But I do seem to have more willpower than them as I'm not going to succumb to your Potter tricks and let it ruin my plans."

"Potter tricks?" James repeated.

"That's actually what my father called it when I was young and he was preparing me to go to Hogwarts. I remember seeing your family on the platform and he pulled me aside and told me 'Remember, watch out for those Potters and their Potter tricks. They have some way of never getting caught and always snagging a Malfoy.' Seems he was right, although I don't think he meant snagging in that form…"

"He really said that?" Scorpius just offered a wry smile and a shrug before James burst out laughing.

"He's warmed up to your family over the years. I still catch him doing double takes once in a while when Albus is around. I think it unnerves him to have a spitting image of his childhood rival in the Manor; it'll be easier on him when he meets you," Scorpius assured. Both knew read through the meaning of the delicately chosen words and James smiled softly at the idea that Scorpius planned on introducing him to his family. While he still was unsure of what exactly their relationship was becoming, it was nice to know the other man took things seriously.

"But enough about my father. It detracts from the mood I was hoping to set for our day. Have you eaten yet?" Scorpius asked, standing from his chair. James followed suit, shaking his head. "Good, let's go."

"Where are we going?" James questioned and Scorpius shot him a mischievous smirk.

"You ask a lot of questions. I thought it was my job to be the precautious and levelheaded one while you just go where the wind takes you?"

"Seems that you're rubbing of on me."

"And you on me. But I hope you disregard anything my stuffy nature tries to impose on you, I much prefer you as free spirited and wistful as that night." James felt his ears heat up in a telltale Weasley blush before he grabbed the blonde's waist and pulled him back into an embrace. Inhaling deeply, James took in the mixture of soft soap and mint that was uniquely Scorpius before placing a kiss to his neck and letting the other man go. Scorpius remained silent but James could imagine the smile he was holding back. They made their way through one of the open doors and James found himself in an equally flourished room.

"Lunch," Scorpius said, motioning to a low placed table. Cushions were tastefully places around the table and James just raised his brows at the set up.

"You must have brought us to Asia earlier. Is there going to be some old woman who comes and insist on us drinking a pot of what she wants us to believe is tea?"

"What?" Scorpius shot James a questioning look, already kneeling at one of the place settings.

"Nothing, never mind," James shrugged off, gracelessly flopping down onto the large cushions, nearly knocking over the plate in front of him.

"Okay," Scorpius said simply, offering James a smile. "It isn't Asian either. I opted for one of my favorites since I've yet to learn yours." When Scorpius removed the cover to a large dish, James nearly grimaced at the look of the food. "It's Ethiopian cuisine- a poultry and vegetable mixture."

"It looks like what we feed Teddy and Victoire's daughter," James muttered.

"Try it," Scorpius insisted. James, whose stomach usually knew no bounds, merely looked at the food as if it was going to hop off the serving dish and attack him. Scorpius sighed. "Fine, I'll eat it first. See the bread under the food? You tear a piece off from there and use that to eat." Demonstrating, Scorpius took a generous helping of the chicken before swiping some of the mashed greens and popping it into his mouth with an exaggerated sound of delight. James still looked skeptic, making Scorpius shake his head. Preparing another helping, Scorpius moved further in towards the table.

"You try now," Scorpius insisted, holding the prepared food towards James's mouth. Making a face for a brief moment, James realized that if he was going to eat the food he was going to have to eat it out of Scorpius's hands. There was always something sweet about feeding your partner but having to eat out of Scorpius's hands gave the extra incentive James needed to overlook the fact the food was visibly displeasing.

Lowering his mouth onto the food, James made sure to wraps his lips around Scorpius's fingers and pull away slowly, letting his tongue flick them playfully right before he detached his mouth. Scorpius was wide eyed by the time James pulled back and while James wanted to take the moment to gloat, the mix of spice and complimentary seasoning sparked his taste buds.

"Mmf, Merlin. What is _in_ this stuff? It's delicious!" James exclaimed. Although a light blush still hung on his cheeks, Scorpius nodded, getting himself another serving.

"I told you. It's one of my favorite types of food. My family tends to be inclined to like ethnic foods." James chuckled, quickly hiding it behind a cough. "Something funny?"

"It's just…your favorite food is something you eat with your hands."

"And?"

"And I don't think they make a guide on how to eat finger foods with class and dignity," James pointed out.

"A Malfoy prides themselves on always maintaining a certain level of poise in all nature of situations," Scorpius explained.

"Which is why you have sauce on your cheek." Scorpius's hands flew to his napkin, dabbing at his cheek as James shook his head laughing. Narrowing his eyes, Scorpius grabbed another bit of food and scooted over until he was next to James and streaked it across James's face.

"I'm sure mine is nothing in comparison to you," Scorpius smirked, popping the food in his mouth as James stared slack jawed. "What?"

"This eating with your hands thing must have gone to your head. I highly doubt it's proper to attack your guests with their lunch!" Scorpius just smiled and slowly leaned over to gently capture James's lips. The kiss was innocent but when Scorpius pulled away both hovered for a moment, as the sparks of the kiss still seemed tangible.

"I'm not sure if that is proper table manners either, but I don't care." James found himself reaching for Scorpius, hand running through his fine hair as the other man leaned into his touch. His second hand came to do the same on the other side of the blonde's face, making gray eyes focus back on James. The brunette suddenly remember how he had wanted to ask about the owl, but pushed it down in favor of taking in every detail of the man before him.

What some would seed as monotonous, James was able to pick out how the pale flecks of color on the younger man seemed to be hooks that drew you in. The hair that ran down past the young man's ears was ethereal and pale, but tinged with a light dandelion yellow made him seem younger than his age. The gray of his eyes were not just a shade of between black and white but a molten nature that had an underlying of enticing silver. The pink on his cheeks and lips were almost a harsh contrast to his pale skin and James was in awe that he didn't burn from even stepping outside in the sunlight. As a red tongue darted out to wet the lips he had been staring at, James lost all restraint and pulled Scorpius to him.

Kissing James was a breath of fresh air to Scorpius; the older boy didn't plunder his mouth with years of built up patterns that had somehow had been decided was what he enjoyed to his kissing partner, nor was it careful and experimental like other kisses shared with new partners. James seemed to know what he liked and what he wanted and translated it well into getting Scorpius to respond to the kiss in a way that had them both floundering at how kissing could be so powerful.

He didn't even protest as James's hands moved down toward his hips and forcefully pulled him on top of the other man. Scorpius broke this kiss with a groan of appreciation instead as James nipped his lower lip. Lips suckled on his neck as Scorpius's fingers fist the material of James's shirt, urging it away. Taking the hint, James removed the offending item and pulled Scorpius against his chest. Unable to take the moment to admire the other man's naked torso for the first time, Scorpius took the opportunity to shift the kiss in his direction. James seemed eager to match the blonde's mouth.

When James's arms tightened around his torso again, Scorpius was forced into the position where he was squarely in James's lap and his own excitement was pressed against the other man's chest. He didn't get a chance to blush before James groaned in pleasure and Scorpius found James was in the same predicament as he. Opening his eyes from the kiss, he found James's hazel ones also open and burning into him. Pupils wide and face flushed, James fisted Scorpius's hair and pulled their faces close, just panting into each others mouths before James fiercely captured his lips once more and with a swift move of his arms, Scorpius found himself slowly falling against the pillows he had lined the floor with.

Moving in between his legs, James didn't relent in his kissing yet it had become a desperate frenzy of quick lip locks as the both reeled from the new position. Scorpius reached for James's torso, lightly racing his pectoral muscles before brushing over dusty nips to finally hook into well-defined shoulder muscles. On instinct, James found himself gyrating his hips forward, causing a wave of pleasure that left his mind blank. Moaning, James hung his head, letting himself catch his breath and regain a working state of mind before continuing their activities.

"Shit," James hissed as he regained his sense of self. Looking down at the mussed Slytherin under him, James swallowed hard as if it would abate his desire. With great force he was able to peel himself away from the position and roll onto his back on the cushions next to Scorpius.

"I'm sorry," James sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. Whatever he was expecting it was not to have Scorpius lay his head on his chest and kiss skin gently. Removing his arm and glancing down, Scorpius smiled contently through half lidded eyes.

"Don't be. There is nothing to be sorry for," he assured although his voice was much more ragged than usual.

"Things shouldn't have gotten so out of hand."

"I think things went just as they should." Once again, James glanced down at the blonde and couldn't help but return the smile. Scorpius removed his head, opting to prop himself on his side instead, looking down at James's body for the first time. He wasn't extraordinarily tall or wide but his form was well chiseled- obviously a descendent of a family of athletes. He was still rather tan compared to most others, having maintained his coloring from the previous summer. Scorpius silently wondered what his skin would look like after spending time outside, as he couldn't recall seeing much of James during their summer holidays.

"Thought we were going slow," James chuckled.

"Slow yes," Scorpius affirmed. "Acting like two prudish first years? That may be a problem." James raised his brows at that.

"Well I don't know what you were doing in the dungeons first year but I still thought girls were just bad picks for weekend Quidditch matches and guys were still just mates."

"Really? We spent our time trying to figure out how to get into the girls' dormitories without setting off that wretched spell," Scorpius mused.

"You did what?"

"Yeah, it was some sort of right of passage."

"Wait you mean you figured it out?" James pressed.

"You mean you didn't?" Scorpius laughed. "That's great. At least Hogwarts is safe to the prying eyes of hormonal Potters." James just snorted, hand coming to caress the side of Scorpius's face. As Scorpius leaned into his touch, James leaned up and placed a small kiss to his lips before withdrawing and lying back down.

"And here I was worried that you inviting me to a hotel was all a ploy to seduce me and it seems as if I was the forward one," James muttered.

"I'm not asking that from you," Scorpius said earnestly. James turned to lock eyes with the other man, whose eyes were now soft silver. "I mean, yeah, you're attractive and I obviously enjoy time spent with you and wouldn't be opposed- but that isn't what I'm after. You are much more of an interesting prize than what you could offer me physically."

"Stop," James urged, breaking eye contact to let his head drop against the cushions again.

"As you wish," Scorpius shrugged. He too took up his abandoned post, head resting securely on James's chest. After a moment, James's arm came to snake around Scorpius's shoulders to hold him near.

"So are you going to be spending much time in London this summer?"

"Maybe; I have no formal summer plans so unless I declare some intentions to my parents I'm sure I'll be accompanying my father to business meetings throughout the holiday."

"Let me know when you'll be here. It's quite easy to get here from my place."

"I thought your place was in Hogsmeade?" Scorpius questioned. James paused for a moment, unsure if he wanted to explain his living situation to Scorpius.

"Not quite. I did have a place there a while ago; it belonged to my parents. Then I decided that wasn't for me and bought myself a small flat outside of London. I can actually take muggle transportation into the city."

"But Al always went to Hogsmeade to visit you?" James sighed, arm loosening on Scorpius but a pale hand came up to stop him before he could remove it.

"The floo at the shop is connected to my place. It is in a limited network and my own building is also private so it's a very secure connection. That is how Al is able to visit me whenever he pleases."

"Oh, I see…" Scorpius said, digesting the information. "What made you want to move out of your old apartment? Did you dislike it?" No, James thought to himself, it was the perfect place but I couldn't keep with my family's expectations.

"Just wanted a change of scenery I guess. I've been around Hogsmeade for seven years and just wanted to see more than Hogwarts's backyard. I much prefer having London as mine."

"So you'll see me whenever I come here, but will we be able to meet outside of those few weekends?" Scorpius questioned. James's arm tightened around his shoulders, resulting in Scorpius tilting his head to meet James's gaze.

"Would you want to?"

"Very much so. Although I expect things to live up to our last adventure."

"Are you challenging me?"

"What do you think?"

"That, Scorpius, is a very dangerous thing to do."


End file.
